


three months is all we got (try not to fall in love)

by softchaeng



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Minor Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Rating May Change, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, and boys, because i have no idea how to write these guys, because theyre dorks lol, because we know i cant help myself, but like it turns into more lmao, dowoon just wants to play games, like lots of kissing, probably not though?, summer flings, this is really stupid but it was fun, we stan a bi king, wonpil has a crush on sungjin, wonpil is adorable, younghyuns a supportive friend but he just wanted to find cute girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softchaeng/pseuds/softchaeng
Summary: dowoon and wonpil fall in love while on vacation.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 31
Kudos: 46
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	1. don't think i've had enough

**Author's Note:**

> title from summer by keshi because im obsessed with that song right now and this was lowkey based on that song. listen to it its really cute I promise. also someone help me think of a better summary I literally cant think of one for the life of me.
> 
> this was fun to write and I think I went a lil out of my comfort zone for this one so I hope it turned out alright. hopefully its not too bad im not sure how i feel about it yet haha. im not in school and Im not allowed to work either so I have a lot of time so updates shouldn't be too slow.

Dowoon  _ hates  _ summer. He isn’t sure how he let Younghyun, of all people, that cold loving foreigner, convince him to come to a resort for three whole fucking months. Maybe it’s because he can't say no to Younghyun and Younghyun can't say no to him, but either way, Dowoon isn't ecstatic about the next three months. He wants to be home, air conditioner blasting as he wraps himself in blankets and plays games all day long. It’s the ideal summer, in his opinion. But it’s certainly not Younghyun’s ideal summer and Dowoon absolutely loves Younghyun, hasn't seen him in months because he decided to study back in Canada and he just wants to spend time with him. So, here he is, suitcase rolling behind him as they take a leisurely stroll through the oversized lobby full of fountains and the walls lined with too many windows. 

Honestly, Dowoon is just thankful for the air conditioning, hopes it’s like that all throughout the building and not just in the lobby. Actually, he wishes the entire beach was air conditioned, but sadly, that’s not possible. Why did Younghyun want to come here anyway? He likes the cold and so does Dowoon. There’s no reason for them to be stuck here for three whole months under the sun that's beating down way too hard. 

Wait.

“Are you just here to flirt with cute girls?” Dowoon asks, breaking their hour long silence that Dowoon has been treating like a game. It’s a worthwhile question and he doesn't mind losing just to ask. And he knows Younghyun, too well. He wishes he didn't know him as well as he does. There are just some things he shouldn't know about his best friend that he just does and it’ll haunt him for the rest of his life.

“And cute guys. This place is full of them during the summer!” Younghyun cheers, and now Dowoon wishes he hadn't given up on their game that was all in his head because he already knew this. It isn't a rare occurrence for Younghyun to drag him across the country to flirt with people. One time it was the Bahamas, one time it was Hawaii, and another time it was Paris. He remembers the time Younghyun’s heart was brutally broken by a gorgeous French girl.

He laughs.

It’s like Younghyun knows what he’s thinking, because he sends him a glare. Dowoon brings her up all the time and he knows he’s an asshole for it, but he’s been over her for a long, long time. It’s also extremely funny to laugh at Younghyun’s pain. Younghyun drags him all across the world. The least he should be allowed to do is tease him about some French girl he dated for a couple months. 

Dowoon is just thankful they’re still closer to home than all the other times he was dragged out for shit like this. Jeju island. During the summer, this place is too packed and too hot for Dowoon’s liking, and it makes his longing for his own, comfortable bed even stronger.

Dowoon should just find someone for Younghyun to date so he doesn't have to get dragged around constantly. It’s a pain in the ass and no matter how much he loves Younghyun, he hates  _ this _ .

“Stop being grumpy, Dowoonie! Maybe you can find yourself someone too!” Younghyun cheers, pressing the button for the elevator to bring them up. It’s unlikely for that to happen and they both know it. Dowoon’s too shy to start up a conversation with someone, and even when someone else makes the first move, he doesn't know what to say. He can never find the right words and just scares them off by saying something completely ridiculous. He’s still not over the time that he said he liked some girls eyebrows because he couldn't think of anything else. 

She didn't have eyebrows. She shaved them off. 

“As I said, there's gonna be so many cute girls and guys here!” Younghyun says, a bit too loudly because some of the other tourists start to stare. Sometimes, Dowoon really can't handle being around Younghyun. He still loves him though.

“Yeah, sure,” Dowoon says, and they fall back into their silent game that Dowoon is determined to win this time.

The doors take too long to open and the elevator takes too long to get to their floor. He doesn't like being squished up against so many strangers. The feeling isn't pleasant, and he’s pretty sure most of them don't know what basic hygiene is because he feels like he might throw up if he has to stay here much longer.

Bless Younghyun for always being in such a great mood, like nothing can get him down, because he drags Dowoon out of the crowded elevator with a smile. The hallways look fairly normal, painted beige with tiled flooring, plants scattered around and a small sitting area right where the elevator opens to. Younghyun brings him straight to the vending machine, complaining about being hungry again, and all Dowoon can think about is how he won his made up game this time.

“Damn it, they don't have any good chips in here,” Younghyun complains, hitting his fist against the glass. Dowoon cringes at the loud noise.

“We can go to a convenience store after we unpack. We have to pick up stuff anyway,” Dowoon says. He didn't think much about how they’re going to need to buy food and supplies for these long, three months.

“Lot’s of snacks and beer, definitely. The package I got us includes free breakfast and dinner. I think we’ll be fine,” Younghyun says, taking out his keycard once they’ve stopped in front of room 329. Dowoon follows Younghyun into their room and almost gasps at how big the room is. The windows are huge and there's a full living space for them to lounge around if they don't feel like going out. By them, Dowoon means himself, because he’s not sure how often Younghyun is really going to be lounging around in their room.

“Which room do you want?” Younghyun asks, opening the doors to both of the rooms. They’re both identical, a king sized bed with those white sheets that he sees in every hotel, a desk pushed up against the wall, and a dresser beside the bed. Dowoon lets Younghyun have the one with the stunning view of the beach because he just doesn't care. Dowoon is so happy he brought his laptop and some gaming consoles or else this whole ‘vacation’ would be extremely boring.

Dowoon takes his time unpacking, knowing that once he’s done, Younghyun is going to drag him out to get food, and Dowoon isn't really that hungry. He’s been snacking on chips and other things all day and his stomach kind of hurts so he just wants to lay down, maybe take a nap or something.

“Let’s go eat!” Younghyun shouts, bursting into Dowoon’s room while he’s in the middle of setting up his laptop. Younghyun just glares at him, not even trying to hide his disappointment. Again, Dowoon isn't even hungry. “Dowoon, we’re on vacation. You can play games any time you want.”   
“I know, but this new DLC just came out and-” Younghyun didn't seem to care because Dowoon finds himself being dragged out of the room and right back into that stupid crowded elevator. It feels like he can't breathe with the overwhelming smell of.. salt? Well, they were at the beach and Dowoon isn’t surprised, but that didn't mean he likes it any more. He’s so close to pressing the button to get back to their floor, and he would if he could reach the button.

-

Dowoon doesn't consider himself boring or a buzzkill or anything. Younghyun likes being around him so that has to mean something. Like, yeah, he would prefer to sit around and play games all day, but it didn't mean he couldn't have fun either.

But not right now. Dowoon did not want to be here. 

Younghyun lied to him. They were not getting food. Younghyun brought him right to the beach, so here he is, staring out at the ocean with the sun beating down on him. The towels Younghyun brought didn't do anything to keep the sand off of him, because his feet and arms were covered. It’s so uncomfortable Dowoon might just scream.

Younghyun’s just trying to help him have fun, like a good friend, but he just didn't want to be here. He could have so much more fun at home in his room than here on the hot beach with hundreds of other people. 

Dowoon doesn't know where Younghyun even went and he could easily leave if he wanted to, but he can't find it in him to ditch Younghyun like that. Dowoon digs through the bag and finds a giant umbrella, thanking whatever God had blessed him. He opens the umbrella and sets it up. It’s huge and protects him from the sun and the eyes of other tourists. He feels protected under the shade and it’s really comforting.

Dowoon takes his phone out and some earbuds so he can tune out the world. He leans back on his hands, pulling his shades over his eyes and grabs a water bottle. He enjoys the relaxation while it lasts, until he’s dragged into one of Younghyun’s weird situations. Like last year, when they went to Japan and Younghyun landed himself in holding and Dowoon had to go bail him out. Younghyun told him not to ask so he didn't, but he wonders if it has to do with that Yuri girl who calls him every month no matter how many numbers of hers Younghyun blocks. 

“Hey! Can you hide me for a while?” Dowoon manages to hear over his loud music. He slips out one of his earbuds and looks up, finding a dark brown haired man looking down at him frantically. Dowoon isn't sure what to even say, but he pats the spot next to him, and the man is shouting something about how grateful he is. Dowoon enjoys the praises and all, but if he’s trying to hide, then shouldn't he be quiet?

Dowoon just slips his earbud back in and starts blasting his music, staring at the man beside him. He’s tapping his foot anxiously, legs pulled up to his chest. His head whips around to each side so many times that Dowoon feels dizzy just watching it. Dowoon just shoves his earbuds back in his pocket.

“Can I ask why you need to hide?” Dowoon says, and the man just stops looking around and instead looks at him.

“Wow, your voice is really nice,” the man says. “It’s really deep.”

Dowoon shrugs. What is he supposed to say to that?

“Thank you?” The man smiles.

“I'm Wonpil! What’s your name?” Wonpil says, and Dowoon doesn't know how to feel that his question was blatantly ignored, but he shrugs it off.

“Dowoon,” he says back, about to go back to his music because he doesn't see this conversation going anywhere, until Wonpil starts up again.

“It’s just… me and my friend Jae came here to relax and Jae was really sick of me constantly talking about the guy I like and all. He said this would be the perfect opportunity to get over him and just forget about it, but he’s here! I just saw him with his girlfriend!” Wonpil exclaims, a bit too loudly because now they have people staring at them and Dowoon just wants out of this whole situation. He’s stuck now though, since he already agreed to helping Wonpil out.

“I see,” is all Dowoon can say back. Wonpil isn't done though.

“He’s so perfect and I hate it! His girlfriend is so perfect too! I would hate her if she wasn’t dating him and if she wasn't, like, Jae’s best friend!” Wonpil continues, groaning, leaning his head back. He almost falls over and if he had then he would’ve knocked over the umbrella, but thank God he catches himself. Dowoon doesn't want to be exposed to the sun for at least another hour.

“So, you’re hiding from them?” Dowoon asks. Wonpil nods.

“Sungjin’s my friend, but I took this vacation to get over him! I don't think I can see him yet!” Wonpil says and Dowoon just decides to assume Sungjin is the guy he’s been talking about this whole time. “God, I don't want to see Soyoung either. What’s she so perfect for? Maybe if I was just a girl or something…”

“Hey, don't think like that. You’re fine just the way you are. You’ll find someone else, someone who actually likes guys,” Dowoon says, smiling over at Wonpil.

“I know, you’re right! I just really like him…” Wonpil pauses. “How old are you?”

“Twenty, twenty one next month,” Dowoon says, and Wonpil’s eyes widen.

“You’re younger than me? No way! Your voice is so deep!” 

“I don't see how that-”

“Oh my God, he’s right there!” Wonpil says, and Dowoon can’t stress enough how loud he is. Surely Sungjin knows he's here now with how loud he is?    
Dowoon looks towards where Wonpil is pointing and finds an attractive looking guy standing with a tiny, very beautiful, girl. They look like an average couple, average people. 

“Oh my God, if he sees me I'm dead!” Wonpil shrieks. He grabs onto Dowoon’s shoulder, shrinking down to make himself look smaller. It didn't really help to hide him more, but Dowoon assumes he knows that. 

Sungjin and Soyoung walk in the opposite direction from them, so Wonpil pokes his head back up. “Thank God, now I just have to hide from-”

“Wonpil!” the voice is too loud. Dowoon already has a headache from how noisy the beach is, but he’s pretty sure that just worsened it. 

Dowoon tosses Wonpil one of the towels. Wonpil thanks him and lays back, curling up on his side with the towel thrown over his head in haste. Dowoon looks outside of the umbrella and spots a tall, blonde haired man with golden rimmed glasses shouting out for Wonpil. He assumes that's Jae. 

Jae starts walking towards them and Dowoon assumes he caught him staring. It’s far too embarrassing and Dowoon wants to go hide under a rock right now, but he waits for Jae to approach. 

“Have you seen my friend at all? He’s like, this tall, dark hair. He’s really loud and obnoxious too. Probably yelling about some guy named Sungjin?” Jae rants on. Dowoon can see on his face how done he is, and he almost gives Wonpil up. He’s too nice for that though.

“I think he went that way,” Dowoon says, pointing in the direction that Sungjin and Soyoung went, knowing Wonpil isn't going that way anytime soon. Maybe he can buy him a couple minutes?

“Thank you!” Jae says, running off. Wonpil shoots back up, sighing in relief. He tosses the towel back to Dowoon.

“I can't thank you enough!” Wonpil exclaims. Dowoon just nods, looking off in the distance. He wonders where Younghyun went. He has the only keycard to the room right now. Dowoon should go ask them if he can get another one or something because there's no way he's going to wait like this every time for his friend to come back for him. He assumes Younghyun’s either off with some cute twink or maybe a gorgeous, tall foreign woman. He never knows with him. 

“How about I take you out to dinner tonight as a thank you?” Wonpil asks. Down's barely listening. He’s trying to figure out if that guy in the distance is Younghyun or not. He’s running towards them, so maybe. But he could also just be some guy who vaguely resembles him.

“Yeah, sure,” Dowoon mutters, giving up and turning back to Wonpil. His face is too bright, almost like the sun and it kind of bothers Dowoon. His smile is pretty nice though. 

“Can I get your number, then? I'll text you tonight and we can plan something,” Wonpil says, way too sweetly because Dowoon thinks he has a cavity from it. Dowoon pulls out his phone and unlocks it. He hands it over to Wonpil and lets him put his number in.

“I called myself, so I have your number saved. I'll get going now. Bye Dowoon!” Wonpil says, and just like that, he’s gone. Dowoon didn't even have enough time to say goodbye and it’s oddly disappointing. He’s kind of attached to this stranger and wants to know more about his story. These Jae and Sungjin characters seem interesting. It almost feels like Dowoon just got sucked into a movie. He knows he's seen this plot before. 

“Dowoonie, they’re after me,” Younghyun says, appearing at Dowoon’s side out of nowhere. Dowoon doesn't want to know, but he has to.

“Who?” he asks, already packing up they’re spot so they can go somewhere else. 

“The police,” Younghyun says, panting harshly and leaning on his knees. Dowoon rolls his eyes. Only Younghyun would get in trouble with the police on their first day here. “I don't think they saw my face, but I just want to be safe. Let’s go!” 

**-**

Dowoon isn't prepared when he gets a text from Wonpil. He isn't expecting it. He thought Wonpil would forget about him and go on with his life, like Dowoon had planned to, begrudgingly, though. Dowoon picks up his phone, forgetting about his game in an instant. He hears the sound effect that signifies his character dying, but he isn't concerned right now.

_ What room are you in?  _ The text reads, and Dowoon finds himself getting up and changing into something more appropriate for going out tonight. Dowoon hastily sends back a reply and shoves his shoes onto his feet. He’s just finished tying the laces when there's a light knock on the door.

Dowoon opens the door, revealing a smiling Wonpil. Dowoon shouldn't find the sight as endearing as he does, but he can't help it. It’s almost like he’s getting picked up for a date or something. Crazy.

“Hey,” Wonpil says, his voice softer than his loud and panicked voice from earlier that day. Dowoon also finds that cute.

“Hey,” Dowoon says back. The awkward silence kills him, but he knows Wonpil will fix it. He always seems to have something to say. Dowoon likes how unpredictable he is. He would compare him to Younghyun, but no one can beat Younghyun in his ways of being unpredictable. Sometimes, he feels like Younghyun is so unpredictable that he’s too predictable. Even though that makes absolutely no sense. 

“I didn't know what you usually like to eat, so we’re just gonna get ramen and watch the stars after,” Wonpil says, pulling Dowoon out of his room so they can start the walk to the restaurant. 

Dowoon realizes he likes staring at Wonpil too much because he forgets to respond. Wonpil seems to notice too once he looks over to question why Dowoon’s being so quiet. “Is everything okay?”   
Dowoon nods, too fast because now he’s really dizzy and he wants to lay down. He’s probably going to sleep for a whole day after the day that he’s had. 

Wonpil makes some useless small talk with him, and all Dowoon can think about is how Wonpil has really pretty eyes.    
It feels creepy to be thinking like this. He should stop.

So, he does. He pushes his weird thoughts to the back of his mind and sits down across from Wonpil in the restaurant. It’s just a cheap noodle shop, and Dowoon is thankful because he knows Wonpil isn't going to let him pay. He is repaying him for earlier. Dowoon doesn't want him to spend that much money on him. And Dowoon doesn't want to go to a fancy restaurant that neither of them can afford anyway.

“I just want to thank you again for helping me out earlier. I realized I really have to get over Sungjin. I can't keep acting like that,” Wonpil says. 

“You’re welcome. I'm sure you’ll find someone perfect for you. You deserve it,” Dowoon replies. Wonpil’s words and his own words don't sound all that friendly and it’s scary. It’s incredibly scary because he thinks he understands now.    
There’s no way this isn't a date. Wonpil’s being all flirty and laughing at everything he says. At least, he thinks it’s flirty? Dowoon hasn't been on a date since high school. This all feels so new. The last person he was ever intimate with was Younghyun. Long story. He just doesn't know  _ what  _ to  _ do  _ in a situation like this. 

“I'm just gonna run to the bathroom before we go,” Dowoon says, already making a move to get up. Wonpil just smiles and nods, telling him that he’s going to wait outside for him. Dowoon thanks him and runs off, hiding himself in the farthest stall from the door. He leans against the wall and takes out his phone.

“What's up?” Younghyun asks. The background noise from Younghyun’s end makes it a bit hard to hear. 

“I think I'm on a date,” Dowoon says, finally able to find the right words. He can hear Younghyun spit out his drink on the other end. He laughs, and Dowoon can just picture him with his head back and eyes shut as he laughs uncontrollably. 

“You? On a date? How?” Younghyun asks. Dowoon doesn't even know how to explain. He decides to do it later.

“I'll explain tomorrow, but you gotta help me. He’s really cute and nice and I don't know what to do,” Dowoon says.

“A guy? Okay, uh, take him back to the room, I guess? I’m not coming back until late,” Younghyun says, and Dowoon feels his face heat up at the thought. Younghyun is crazy and Dowoon refuses to believe otherwise.

“No way in Hell am I taking him back to our room,” Dowoon says. He’s not really into flings. That’s Younghyun’s thing. He’s not going to see him after this vacation, maybe he won't even see him after tonight, but he at least wants to enjoy this date tonight.

“Fine, just go with the flow, dude. Have a good time. Everything will turn out fine. If it turns out bad, then don't worry. You don't have to see him again,” Younghyun says. He makes it sound so easy, but Dowoon’s still freaking out. Why does Younghyun have such an easy time dating? Dowoon doesn't understand how he does it. “Make sure you kiss him before he leaves though. Might not get another chance like that for a while, Dowoonie.”   
Normally, Dowoon might hit him, in a playful way of course, but he can't through the phone. He’s right anyway. Again, the last person he kissed was Younghyun. Unless his mom counts, but he doesn't think she does. 

“Shut up, Younghyun,” Dowoon spits, about to hang up when Younghyun shouts something back.

“Send me a picture of him! I wanna see if he’s cute!” And Dowoon hangs up on him. Maybe Younghyun wasn't the best person to ask about this. Dowoon knew he was just going to tell him to act as he usually does, but it’s so hard when all he wants to do is impress Wonpil. He’s so interesting and fun, and Dowoon feels so boring in comparison.

Younghyun’s right though. Besides, Wonpil must like him a little bit if he asked him out like this.

But what if Dowoon is reading too much into it and it’s not a date? It’s stressful, but Dowoon’s willing to risk it. Wonpil’s pretty cute.

Dowoon leaves the bathroom feeling a bit more confident, but it all fades away when he sees Wonpil leaning against the building waiting for him. He smiles when Dowoon appears again, already dragging him away to the beach.

Wonpil must know this place pretty well, because they’re at a secluded portion of the beach that Dowoon would’ve never found on his own. It’s separated from the main beach by a patch of trees, bushes, and flowers. The sand feels softer on Dowoon’s feet and the water looks calmer than it does at the main part of the beach.

Wonpil pulls a blanket out of his bag that Dowoon failed to notice and spreads it across the soft sand. He sets the bag down and plops down on the blanket. He pats the spot next to him for Dowoon to join him. Dowoon doesn't hesitate to sit down next to him.

“It’s so nice out tonight,” Wonpil mutters, and he's right. There's a light breeze, but it’s still hot like earlier, but not as unbearable. Dowoon likes it a lot. It’s the only part of summer weather that's even tolerable. 

“Yeah, it is.” Dowoon pauses. “You look nice tonight.”   
Wonpil goes quiet and Dowoon turns to his side to find out why, and illuminated by only the bright moon and stars, Dowoon can see a faint blush on his cheeks. It’s really cute.

They both lean back onto the blanket, falling into a comfortable silence. It doesn't feel awkward like Dowoon was expecting and he loves that it feels so natural. They stare up at the stars above them, pointing at constellations and such. Dowoon doesn't notice that Wonpil has turned on his side to face him until he realizes that Wonpil isn't pointing anymore. 

Dowoon turns on his side too, finding Wonpil smiling at him. Wonpil’s hair is slightly messing from lying down, and Dowoon assumes his hair is the same way. Wonpil’s eyes look at him expectantly, but Dowoon doesn't know what he’s expecting. This all feels so new to him. Wonpil breaks the silence.

“You know I asked you out tonight as a date, right?” Wonpil asks, and Dowoon really appreciates him making it clear. He doesn't have to worry about that anymore tonight and can enjoy it to the fullest, like Younghyun had told him to.

“Yeah, I do,” Dowoon whispers back. He realizes how close they are to each other. If he moves even a little, their lips will be touching, and Dowoon can't say he’s opposed. “Aren't you into that Sungjin guy, though?”   
Dowoon regrets the question once he sees Wonpil’s face fall ever so slightly, but he hides it with a smile and his bright eyes. 

“Let’s not talk about him right now,” Wonpil says. Dowoon doesn't want to talk at all, actually. He wants to ask if he can kiss him, but he wonders if people even do that anymore. He doesn't think Wonpil will mind though. Maybe. He should probably just ask-

“Dowoon, just kiss me already,” Wonpil says, fake annoyance lacing his words. Dowoon chuckles, and breaks the distance between the two of them. Once their lips touch, Dowoon feels at ease. It’s so peaceful. The sound of the waves crashing into the sand and the leaves moving along with the breeze makes everything feel so serene. He loves being here right now.

Wonpil’s lips are really soft and Dowoon doesn't even want to pull back, loving the way their lips move together, even if it’s a bit clumsy. Dowoon feels bad that he doesn't have much experience in this area, but he hopes Wonpil knows that he’s trying his best to make this work. Once Dowoon does pull back, he looks up at Wonpil’s eyes, and they’re very pretty. Dowoon dives back in for another kiss and Wonpil reciprocates.

Dowoon doesn't really know what he’s doing, but he grabs Wonpil and pulls him closer so they’re chest to chest, wanting to feel him even more. He doesn't want to let go. He wants Wonpil to be even closer than he is now. It’s a weird feeling and it kind of hurts his stomach for some reason, but he doesn't mind it. It’s a good kind of hurt. 

Wonpil licks his lips with his tongue, and Dowoon freezes a bit. Wonpil notices, so he backs up, but Dowoon just whines and pulls him back in. He parts his lips and lets Wonpil guide him through the kiss. Their tongues clash and Dowoon feels his competitive side come out. He needs to win this for some reason, and he feels Wonpil chuckle through the opened mouth kiss when he fights back with all he has.

Dowoon laughs too, pulling away for only a minute to throw his head back in laughter. Wonpil moves his hands to Dowoon’s face and pulls him back in to continue the kiss, this time letting Dowoon slip his tongue into his mouth. Dowoon isn't really sure what he's doing, but he takes the time to explore Wonpil’s mouth to figure it out. Wonpil’s sweet hums encourage him to keep going.

Dowoon slips his tongue away and they end up just leisurely moving their lips together. Wonpil bites and tugs on his lips a couple times, and Dowoon won't lie, he kind of likes it. Wonpil’s hands are still on his face, not having moved once. Dowoon turns his head even more so he can be even closer to Wonpil like he wants to be.

They kiss like this for a long time. Dowoon lost track of the time, simply so entranced by Wonpil’s soft lips. He doesn't want to stop, but they have to. It’s getting far too late, and Dowoon should really be heading to bed soon so he doesn't sleep in. He knows Younghyun isn't going to let him either, when they’ll have free breakfast prepared for them in the morning.

Wonpil must feel the same way, because they both pull back and smile at each other.

“Let me walk you back to your room,” Dowoon blurts out before he can even think about it. Wonpil nods and they clean up Wonpil’s blanket. He throws the bag back over his shoulder and they start on the walk back to the hotel. Neither of them say anything, falling back into silence.

Wonpil leads the way to his room and Dowoon realizes he probably should’ve asked which room he’s in in the first place. He glances at the number when they’re standing outside of it. Room 749. Dowoon does his best to ingrain the number in his mind so he doesn't forget.

“Thank you,” Wonpil says. Dowoon doesn't know what he’s thanking him for. For hiding him earlier, for a nice date, or for walking him to his room. Maybe all of the above. 

“Can we go out again sometime?” Dowoon asks. He hopes the question doesn't come out too desperate. Wonpil chuckles.

“Yeah, sure. I had a really good time,” Wonpil says with a smile. “I'll text you again tomorrow.”

Dowoon nods and watches as Wonpil disappears into his room. He can't help the growing smile on his face as he walks back to his own room. God, he hopes Younghyun isn't back yet. He won't hear the end of it when he sees him.


	2. i don't wanna miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dowoon wants to see wonpil again. wonpil wants to see dowoon too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry that this is SO short and it took SO long. Something kinda happened in my personal life and left me feeling really unmotivated. I hope this doesn't suck too much. Im really sorry but its been really tough for me right now. Im not trying to make you feel bad for me though so ill stop here. enjoy!

Dowoon wakes up to a text message from Wonpil. It’s a picture of him on the beach, and he thinks he can see Jae sleeping on one of the towels. The picture is cute, so Dowoon saves it. He doesn't think about it too much, just takes a picture of himself to send back with Younghyun on his phone on the couch in the background. Younghyun’s head shoots up after he sends the picture to Wonpil.

“Are you texting that guy you went out with last night?” Younghyun asks, bouncing up from his spot on the couch. He peers over Dowoon’s shoulder, staring at the phone that Dowoon shut off on instinct. “Do you have a picture of him?” 

Dowoon nods, pushing Younghyun away so he’s no longer peering over his shoulder. Dowoon pulls up the picture on his phone to show Younghyun. 

“Damn, he’s cute. Look at how nice his jawline is…” Younghyun says, taking the phone out of his hands. Dowoon lets him admire the picture for a while before he hands it back to him. “Are you guys gonna go out again? How did it go?”   
Dowoon was hoping to avoid questions for a while, just wanting to relish in the fun night he had last night, but he knows Younghyun well enough that we wouldn't be getting off easy. 

“Great. I wanna see him again. He’s something else, that's for sure,” Dowoon says, and he knows he's making a stupid dreamy expression when he can tell that Younghyun is doing his best not to lose it right then and there. 

“Aww, little Dowoonie has a crush! You never told me his name!” Younghyun says, pushing Dowoon onto the couch, crushing him under his weight. Dowoon whines and pushes Younghyun onto the floor next to the couch.

“His name’s Wonpil. He came here with one of his friends,” Dowoon says, wondering if he should text Wonpil and ask him out again. Probably not tonight, but at some point. He just wants to see Wonpil again. Younghyun pauses, blinking once, and then twice. Dowoon already knows what he’s going to ask.

“Is his friend cute?” he says. Dowoon rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah, he’s cute I guess. And really tall. His Korean is kinda weird. He might be a foreigner, like you,” Dowoon says. Younghyun raises his eyebrow.

“I'm not even a foreigner, Dowoonie,” Younghyun groans.    
“You are,” he replies. Younghyun stands up from the floor, dusting himself off. 

“I was born in Korea, but whatever, Dowoonie. Get dressed, we’re going out for lunch,” Younghyun says. Dowoon looks at the clock. His eyes widened. Had he really slept in that long. He didn't even notice that it was quarter past noon. He shrugs and stands from the couch to get dressed. 

He walks out a bit later, after a shower that took too long and after a quick call to his mother. Younghyun doesn't seem bothered, chatting up a storm on the phone. Dowoon doesn't even want to know who he’s talking to.

“Gotta go, babe. My dates’  _ finally  _ finished getting ready,” Younghyun says, hanging up and shoving the phone into his pocket. Dowoon sighs and grabs Younghyun’s wrist. It’s going to be a long three months.

-

“So, why didn't you tell me that you went on a date last night?” Jae asks, snatching Wonpil’s phone out of his hands. Wonpil groans. He’s never going to be able to live this down. “Oh my God! I saw this kid yesterday! He lied to me! I was looking for you for hours!”   
“Look, Jae, don't be upset with him. I asked him to lie to you!” Wonpil says.

“That doesn't make it any better! You really ditched me to go hang out with your new boyfriend? Seriously, Wonpil?” Jae says, and Wonpil knows he’s not actually mad. He probably thinks it’s great that Wonpil is moving on from his unrequited and hopeless crush on Sungjin. Even if he’s really not. He still can't stop thinking about Sungjin all the time.

But for some reason, he can't stop thinking about Dowoon either. A stranger, someone he just met. There’s just something about him that draws him in for whatever reason. Something about being around Dowoon that makes him feel all happy and light. It was so nice to be around him last night. He really wants to see him again. He really hopes Dowoon feels the same way. 

“He’s not my boyfriend, Jae. I just went on a date with him,” Wonpil says, smiling. Jae stares at his phone, the picture Dowoon sent open on his screen.    
“He’s cute. Really cute. You should go for it. Ask him out again… What’s his name?” Jae asks, handing the phone back to Wonpil. “And what’s his friend's name? He’s cute.”   
Wonpil raises an eyebrow. “His name’s Dowoon. And, friend? He never mentioned a friend,” Wonpil says. Jae points at the black haired guy on the couch that's glued to his phone. “Oh, I don't know. He wasn't with him yesterday.”   
“Ask for me, will ya?” Jae says. “Let’s go get lunch now. I'm _ starving _ .”

-

Dowoon reads the menu over and over again. He doesn't understand why Younghyun brought him here. Nothing seems appetizing, so he just hands the menu over to Younghyun to let him order for him. Younghyun orders desserts for the two of them, and Dowoon doesn't care enough to argue that they should be eating real food right now. At least the cake sounds decent. Younghyun orders chocolate cake for the both of them. 

“You wanna come to the bar with me tonight?” Younghyun asks, taking a sip of his water. Dowoon shrugs and pulls out his phone. There’s another text from Wonpil, and Dowoon just laughs.  _ Jae wants to know your friends’ name. _

_ Are you sure? He’s a huge player.  _ Younghyun is still staring at him and waiting for a response. Dowoon gives in.

“Yeah, yeah, I'll come with you,” Dowoon says, eyeing the chocolate treat that the waiter is setting down on their table. The chocolate dessert looks delectable and Dowoon wants to devour it. Maybe Younghyun did bring them somewhere nice. Even if the place seems a little bit run down. He looks back to his phone.  _ I’ll leave that up to Jae. Why don't we set them up? _

__ Dowoon thinks. It means he gets to see Wonpil again. God, he really wants to see Wonpil again. They were only together for a couple hours but he misses the feeling of him right beside him. He misses his lips, his touch, his voice. He misses Wonpil.

_ He’s taking me to the bar that’s right on the beach tonight. Why don't we meet up there at around 8? _ _   
_ __ Wonpil replies to him with a ‘ _ can't wait to see you again _ ’ and Dowoon shuts his phone down. He realizes he still didn't tell Wonpil Younghyun’s name, but he feels like it’s okay. He takes a bite of the cake and moans at how good it tastes. Younghyun starts ranting again about some girl he met last night. Dowoon assumes that he met her before he started running from the police. He’s almost tempted to ask, but he doesn't want to hear about Younghyun’s weird sexcapades. Is that a word? 

-

“You got slapped in the face by a homeless guy with a brick and then chased him down while he was wielding a combat blade. How is that even remotely wholesome?” Dowoon asks, narrowing his eyes at Younghyun. Younghyun’s already tipsy and they haven't been there for very long. These nights always end the same. Dowoon has to drag Younghyun to the car before he goes home with some hot girl or some cute twink. 

“Because the next day we filmed the video for our film class! It had a happy ending!” Younghyun cheers, very loudly, but no one is paying any attention to them. Thank God for that because Dowoon isn't too keen on being the center of attention like Younghyun is. 

But Dowoon has a mission. To get Jae and Younghyun talking because he really does want Younghyun to meet someone. He has never found someone who Younghyun has actually been serious about. He just wants him to be happy instead of being constantly heartbroken. Maybe him and Jae will hit it off. 

Maybe he only thinks that they’ll hit it off because they’re both foreigners. 

Dowoon stops listening to Younghyun’s weird rants about stuff that happened while he was visiting the USA one summer. The stories are interesting and some of them are so absurd that Dowoon almost wouldn't believe it if it wasn't Younghyun telling him, but right now, he wants to see Wonpil. 

He watches the door patiently, tensing up every single time the door swings open and someone walks through. It’s almost eight now. Younghyun came in early because it's Younghyun. He’ll take any chance to drink. So will Dowoon though. He isn't complaining. At least something good is coming out of this vacation.

And then there’s Wonpil. White button down shirt and black ripped jeans. Dowoon feels hot just at the sight. He wants to feel Wonpil against him again, feel his lips again.    
Now isn't the time to be horny. Dowoon has to remind himself of this. 

Jae walks in behind Wonpil, and he immediately catches Younghyun’s eye. Of course he does. The guy looks just as foreign as Younghyun does, even if Younghyun won't admit he's a foreigner. They both just have that foreigner aura, even if they’re both Korean. “Damn, is that your mans’ friend?”   
“My… ‘man?’” Dowoon says with a laugh. Younghyun waves them over. Once Wonpil sees them, he smiles so bright it hurts. Dowoon finds himself smiling too. It’s so contagious. He loves his smile. It’s so sweet and pure. 

Wonpil sits down beside him and Jae sits beside Wonpil. Younghyun and Jae are staring at each other and Dowoon wants to yell at them to undress each other with their eyes somewhere else, but he keeps his mouth shut.    
“Thanks for inviting me out again,” Wonpil says, calling over the bartender to buy a drink. Dowoon can't stop staring at Wonpil. Or maybe he just doesn't want to stop staring. Either way, he doesn't stop staring and he keeps watching as Wonpil sips down his beer. 

Younghyun begins telling his absurd adventures to Jae, like he’s trying to impress him or something. Dowoon doesn't need to listen. He’s heard that story a million times. He was there for it. He instead stares as Wonpil tells him stories of his life back home. He tells some stories of his college life and some of his high school life. It sounds relaxing and normal, something Dowoon hasn't experienced. He’s been with Younghyun for most of his life. He doesn't know what normal feels like.

It’s not a bad thing. He doesn't mind his life being crazy. He doesn't mind going on a new adventure everyday. He just wants something stable in his life. He wants to feel something normal and just  _ right  _ for once in his life. It’s something he has dreamed of and hasn't been able to achieve.    
Until now.

He has just met Wonpil the other day but everything just feels right. For right now, he just wants to be with him right now. Just be in his presence and act like they’ve known each other for years. Be his  _ friend _ .

Maybe friend isn't the right word for what this is.

He’s not sure what the right word is for this.

“Jae, do you want a drink? I can buy you one?” Younghyun says, about to call over the bartender before Jae stops him.

“Can't. I'm Wonpil’s designated driver,” Jae says with a sigh.

“You guys rented a car? Smart! Dowoon, we should get one too!” Younghyun shouts. He’s way too loud and Dowoon knows he’s drunk. Younghyun’s loud anyway but he’s extra loud when he's drunk. 

“We don't need one,” Dowoon says, sipping his drink. He tries to ignore Younghyun again, but he continues talking to him. He starts telling the story about the homeless guy again, but this time to Jae and Wonpil. 

Time flies and Dowoon isn't sure where Jae and Younghyun went. They’ve disappeared for now but Wonpil assures him that they’ll be back before they head out. 

“Thanks for meeting up with me again,” Dowoon says out of nowhere. Wonpil looks back up from his drink, uh, second drink? Third maybe? Dowoon assumes he must have a high alcohol tolerance because he looks far more sober than Dowoon feels himself. Dowoon isn’t even drinking that much, way less than Wonpil is at least.

“Why are you thanking me? Of course I wanted to see you again,” Wonpil says with a bright smile. Dowoon feels so light right now. He wants to sit here with Wonpil for a long time. 

“Wonpil? I didn't know you were here!” a voice says and he sees Wonpil tense up at the voice. “I should’ve known when I saw Jae!”   
Dowoon looks up and sees Sungjin, the guy that Wonpil has been pining over for who knows how long. He frowns, but hides it almost instantly. He should’ve known that he would have to meet this guy eventually. 

Sungjin is handsome, which is easier to see with him up close now. His eyes are big and bright and he just radiates an aura that seems like it would gravitate anyone in. It could be how kind his eyes are or how sweet his smile is but whatever it is, he sees what Wonpil sees in him. He can't really blame him. 

Doesn't mean that he likes it though.

He's not mad at Sungjin and he’s not jealous either. He’s just upset because Wonpil likes him. He just met Wonpil and shouldn't be upset about it but he likes him a lot. Like, a lot. He doesn't really know what this is and where they’re going but then he’ll remember Sungjin. He’ll realize that Wonpil is probably just using him as a way to get over him. He doesn't want to be that, but he’s okay if they get to spend time together.

Dowoon thinks he sounds pathetic, but that's probably because he is pathetic. He just feels stupid.

“S-Sungjin! Jae didn't tell me you were here…” Wonpil says. Dowoon realizes that he’s not a great liar. Sungjin seems oblivious though. 

“Really? Where is Jae, by the way? I thought he would be here with you?” Sungjin says, glancing around the room. Jae and Younghyun still aren't in sight. Dowoon wonders if he went to the bathroom if he would find them there. 

“Uh, he’s on a date,” Wonpil says, glancing around too. He’s probably hoping that Jae pops out of nowhere and saves them, but he knows he isn't coming back for a while. 

“A date? Damn, haven't seen Jae with anyone in a while,” Sungjin says. Then he looks back to Wonpil. Dowoon sees their eyes lock for a second and wonders if he should excuse himself. Soyoung speaks. Dowoon hadn't even noticed that she’s with him. 

“You’re not gonna ask who he's with?” she asks. Her voice is sweet and soft. He understands why Sungjin likes her. Dowoon looks toward Sungjin and finds him staring. It feels like he’s analyzing him, seeing if he’s good enough to be with Wonpil. 

“Park Sungjin. This is my girlfriend Kim Soyoung,” he says, reaching out a hand to greet him. Dowoon shakes his hand, the whole time enticed by his bright smile. 

“Yoon Dowoon.” The atmosphere grows awkward. Sungjin and Wonpil fall into conversation and Dowoon feels left out of their world. It’s like the two of them are the only ones there. He looks to Soyoung and she never stops smiling as she watches them. She moves to sit next to Dowoon. 

“Are you Wonpil’s new boyfriend?” she asks. Dowoon can't get over how sweet her voice is. It’s like it’s dripping with honey. Her eyes sparkle. She’s too pretty. It’s not a bad thing. She seems really nice and he’s glad that she has that kind of vibe. He understands why Wonpil can't hate her. 

“No, we just met.” He’s not even looking at her. He feels bad that he can't take his eyes off of Sungjin and Wonpil.

“But you like him? He seems like he likes you,” she says. Soyoung calls over the bartender for a drink. “I think it’s good for him. He needs someone like you.”

“Needs someone like me?” Dowoon asks. He doesn't like talking to new people like this, but she’s making it really easy for him. It’s probably her honey like voice. 

“Yeah, he’s been really down lately. He looked really happy talking to you,” she says, joining him in staring at the two in their own world. “I'll take Sungjin away so you two can get back to what you were doing. 

Soyoung does as she said she would and takes Sungjin to the other side of the bar. Wonpil sighs once they’re gone and leans on Dowoon’s shoulder. He looks up at him with these eyes that Dowoon can only compare to a puppy.

“Can I take you somewhere?”

  
  



	3. fill me up cause i'm running on empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dowoon tries to understand his feelings for wonpil + movie date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic was only supposed to be like 3 chapters and now that im on 3 chapters ive realized that its gonna take a bit longer uhhh its okay i like writing this!! please enjoy and leave comments i always read them and reply to them when i can!!! you can even give me ideas and constructive criticism i appreciate everything you guys have to say!! please it motivates me so much i love hearing what you have to say!! so please enjoy this chapter i loved writing it!
> 
> and if you didn't know i love twice so so much im sorry i had to mention them go listen to feel special

“When you said you were gonna take me somewhere I didn't think we were going down to the beach,” Dowoon says. Wonpil has his hand gripped in his, their fingers intertwined as he drags Dowoon down to the water. It’s late, so there's not many people down by the water. There’s a couple people walking by, but there's no one in the water and it’s certainly not as loud as it would normally be. It’s calming with only the sound of the waves crashing into the sand.

“I just really like how this place feels. It’s relaxing,” Wonpil says, throwing his shirt off and onto the sand.

“You are not going in the water in  _ jeans _ ,” Dowoon says with a gasp. Wonpil smirks and runs straight in, crashing into an oncoming wave. It splashes and hits Dowoon and he’s less than ecstatic to feel his now wet clothes sticking to his skin. He throws his shirt off too and even though he's 100% against going in the water with jeans, he's already wet so he deals with it. 

“See? Swimming in jeans isn't that bad,” Wonpil says, shrinking down until his neck is barely above the water. If a wave comes crashing in he’ll be dragged under. Dowoon splashes him, and Wonpil sputters, his eyes falling shut in an instant. “What the fuck, Dowoon?”   
Dowoon shrinks down to join him. “Now we’re even.”   
“Even? I didn't splash you on purpose!” Wonpil says, standing up from his crouching position all of a sudden. Dowoon’s confused until his head is submerged in an oncoming wave. He comes up coughing, eyes stinging. He glares at a laughing Wonpil.

“Oh, so that's how it is,” Dowoon says, coughing up water after. Wonpil’s too busy laughing to see Dowoon lunging at him. They both come crashing down into the water. Then they’re both laughing, water filling their mouths until they’re coughing again. 

“We should go back. Jae and Younghyun are probably looking for us,” Dowoon says, rushing out of the water. He hadn't realized how cold he actually is. He feels shivers as he leaves the water with Wonpil behind him.

Then he freezes. “Fuck.”   
Wonpil looks up as he’s grabbing his shirt he previously discarded. “What?”   
Dowoon reaches in his pocket and pulls out his phone. Wonpil grows silent behind him.

“Does it work?” Wonpil asks. Dowoon presses the power button and sighs in relief once it turns on. He hopes it fully works but he’s pretty sure the speakers are filled with water know his luck.

“I'm so glad I gave Jaehyung my phone.”   
“You knew we were gonna go swimming? Why didn't you warn me?” Dowoon whines, turning around to face Wonpil. He grabs his shirt too and walks backwards while he waits for Wonpil to respond.

“No, that's not it. I drunk sext people so Jaehyung takes my phone when I drink,” Wonpil chuckles, running to catch up with Dowoon. He walks beside him and they start their walk back to the bar, wondering how they’re going to explain them being soaked and shirtless. 

Dowoon doesn't know how to respond to that. He thinks it’s cute, funny, but cute.

“I drunk sexted Sungjin once. After that happened, I only drink when I'm with Jae so I don't do something stupid like that again,” Wonpil says. 

The rest of the walk back is filled with silence. Their clothes are drying off a bit with all the heat, even if there's no sun. Dowoon would’ve expected there to be a breeze, but it’s just humid and uncomfortable. 

Once they reach the bar, Jaehyung and Younghyun are already standing outside. Younghyun’s typing something on his phone and Jaehyung’s unlocking the car door of his and Wonpil’s rental. Younghyun looks up and shoves his phone back into his pocket.

“Where did you guys go- oh my god you’re soaking wet!” Jae says as they stop in front of them. “And shirtless.”   
“Congratulations!” Younghyun says, throwing his arm around Dowoon’s shoulders. Dowoon shrugs him off. He reeks of alcohol. 

“Shut up, Younghyun. You’re drunk,” he says, pushing him off. 

“We’ll give you guys a ride back. We’re in the same hotel anyway,” Jae says, opening up the passenger’s seat and helping Younghyun in. Wonpil gets in the back seat and Dowoon follows. 

Jae puts on some quiet music in the background to fill the silence.

“Twice. I see you have taste,” Younghyun says, turning up the volume. “Feel Special” plays through the speakers too loudly for Dowoon’s ears, but he doesn't complain because Younghyun and Wonpil are having a blast doing the dance. Dowoon just stares out the window as they pass by little shops that are around. He should take Wonpil down here sometime and they can shop around. It’s a cute date idea.

Date. Dowoon has to think about it a little more. He didn't put too much thought into this whole thing they have. They’re going out on dates, but they’re not dating each other. He guesses that they’re seeing each other. They’re seeing where this whole thing is going. Dowoon doesn't know where they’re going and that’s probably what he finds so exciting about it.

He still has to remind himself that Wonpil is in love with Sungjin. Feelings like what Wonpil has for Sungjin don't just go away like that. It’s unrealistic to think that Wonpil will get over him that quickly. He saw how they are together. He feels bad at how gone Wonpil is for him. He can hate it all he wants but he can't be with Wonpil seriously until he’s completely over Sungjin.

Do feelings like that ever go away fully? Dowoon wouldn't know. He’s never liked anyone that much. Wonpil is the first person that he’s felt this seriously about and he just met him. Dowoon has never believed in love at first sight and he wouldn't call this love, but he knows it’s damn close. Once he spends more time with him he’ll know for sure what he wants.

Dowoon just reminds himself that he doesn't have to take this too seriously though. He’s on vacation. This could just be another one of those summer flings he hears about from tv and movies. They’ll be madly in love with each other the whole trip but the minute they leave, they don't think about each other ever again. Everything they have will be kept here and only here.

It makes Dowoon’s stomach churn.

“Jae, Jae, Jae, stop the car,” Younghyun says, holding a hand over his mouth. Jae glances over for only a second and pulls right into a parking lot. It’s a little convenience store right near the hotel. Younghyun rushes out the door and Jae follows after him yelling something. Dowoon chuckles.

“Younghyun’s a dumbass,” Dowoon says, sighing as he looks over to Wonpil. Wonpil’s on his phone and Dowoon wonders when Jae gave that back to him.

“So is Jae. They’ll probably be gone for a while. I know Jae won't be able to resist buying snacks while they’re here,” Wonpil says, unbuckling his seat belt. He turns his body toward Dowoon. He takes a deep breath.

“Yeah, same with Younghyun,” Dowoon says. Wonpil looks really pretty with the moon hitting him perfectly. His hair’s still kind of wet and so are his jeans. Dowoon’s the same though. He’s going to need another shower before he sleeps tonight. He’s about to speak again, but Wonpil already knows what he’s going to say.

“You don't have to ask. It’s okay,” he says. Dowoon doesn't hesitate for another second before leaning in, connecting their lips. They both taste faintly of the ocean, but he’s expecting it after swimming and drinking all that sea water. He blames it on Wonpil for not warning him about the oncoming waves. 

His mind goes blank as their lips move together. It reminds him of the other night when nothing but them mattered. It feels like this again, but more intense. His heart feels like it’s exploding. He’s not sure why it feels that way, but it might be how intense he feels about this. Feeling Wonpil right here with him like nothing else is important to either of them.

He likes that. 

He pushes Wonpil down onto his back so they’re laying across the seats. It feels so intimate like this when they’re both shirtless. Dowoon’s body shivers at the contact and he can feel Wonpil shiver too. With their chests pressed together like this, he can feel Wonpil’s heartbeat. It’s fast and intense, just like Dowoon’s. He's happy he isn't the only one.

Their mouths open to let each other in and Dowoon just feels at peace. It’s not as fast and intense as he thought. He just feels calm as they move slowly together. He feels weightless here with him.

Wonpil pulls away first and smiles up at him. Dowoon chuckles at how big he’s smiling. 

“You’re a dork,” Wonpil says, poking Dowoon’s nose. Dowoon scrunches up his face.

“Am not,” Dowoon throws back weakly. He pulls Wonpil in for another sweet and slow open mouthed kiss. It’s sloppier than before because he can't stop smiling. Wonpil laughs at him and he’s waiting for him to call him a dork again, but it doesn't come. He doesn't say anything and instead pulls him closer. 

It feels too short. They both hear the doors open and in an instant they’re both back in their own seats, buckling up like nothing had ever happened. They act like they’ve been sitting here in silence the entire time. Jae’s not convinced but he doesn't say anything and focuses on getting a drunk Younghyun back into his seat. Dowoon realizes he should be the one dealing with his drunk best friend, but Jae doesn't actually look annoyed. Besides, he’s enjoying his time with Wonpil and he doesn't want to deal with drunk Younghyun.

He has to do that every other time. 

-

A week goes by and Dowoon hasn't seen Wonpil since that night. He misses him, but he has to remind himself that this is his and Younghyun’s vacation and they came to spend time together. Besides, Jae and Wonpil came to spend time together too. Doesn't mean he doesn't miss him though. He likes spending time with Wonpil.

They text every day though. They send pictures of what they’re spending their time doing all the time though so he doesn't have to miss him too much. He feels lame missing someone he doesn't know all that well.

Younghyun takes Dowoon to many different places. They go mini golfing (Dowoon wins), visit theme parks, visit museums, go to parks, and go to markets. Dowoon’s having more fun than he thought he would be on this trip considering he didn't want to go. But after a week, he’s all tired out so he’s taking a personal day while Younghyun goes on a date. 

He finally gets to use his game consoles and enjoy some personal time. Dowoon starts to set up his game when he realizes he’s missing something. He digs through his bags and looks around his bed. He frowns. Did he really forget the controller? He could've sworn he packed it but maybe he left it on his bed. 

Sighing, he moves over to his laptop instead to play something. He picks up his phone that’s charging on the desk to see if Younghyun has messaged him anything. Instead, he finds a text from Wonpil.

_ Wanna hang out today? I miss you. _ Dowoon smiles. He feels like a lovestruck idiot for smiling at a simple message but he’s just happy. He’s happy that he's not the only one who’s missing their time together. He types back a simple,  _ sure _ .

Dowoon’s not sure when Wonpil wants to hang out, but he assumes later tonight, so he sets up his game anyway. He’s having trouble focusing at first, but once he gets in the zone, he’s lost in the game. 

There's a knock on the door. Is Younghyun back already? Did he forget his keys? It doesn't sound like something Younghyun would do. Not forgetting his keys. Coming back early from a date is something Younghyun only does if there are big red flags. He just assumed he was with Jae though, since he thought they had a good time together. 

He stops worrying about it and heads to the door. “Did you forget your keys or something Younghyun-”   
It’s Wonpil. Did he miss his message to say that he was coming over? He’s not even dressed yet. He wants to shrink down and hide in the corner but he’s already here and there’s nothing he can do about it now. Dowoon hides his embarrassment with the sweetest smile that he can muster up.

“I didn't know you were coming,” he says. Wonpil chuckles.

“I texted you that I was,” Wonpil says, still laughing. “Is now not a good time or something? We can hang out another time?”   
Dowoon shakes his head and steps aside. “No, no, come in. I was just surprised.” Wonpil walks inside and Dowoon feels a rush of nerves. The place is pretty messy, though that's Younghyun’s fault for leaving all the snacks on the counter and the empty beer bottles by the tv. If Dowoon had checked his phone he would’ve been able to clean up a little bit, but it doesn't look like Wonpil minds at all. 

“I was just tired of being around Jae all day. I love him, but I can only handle him in increments. He probably feels the same about me, though,” Wonpil says, awkwardly standing in the living space of the room. 

“I feel that way with Younghyun. He’s crazy sometimes,” Dowoon says. He starts to pick up the empty beer bottles and moves them to the counters for now. “I guess you just want to relax then?”   
Wonpil nods and Dowoon points to a spot on the couch for him to sit.    
“We can watch a movie, then. And order food. I'll grab my laptop,” Dowoon says, leaving the room to grab his laptop. His game is still on, so he logs out and shuts it down. Dowoon hasn't watched a movie in a while and has no idea what's good right now. He picks up his phone and sure enough there are a couple texts from Wonpil asking if he could come down to his room. 

He shoves his phone in his pocket and takes the laptop out to th e main room. Wonpil is scrolling through his phone when he comes back. He looks back up when he hears Dowoon enter the room.

“What do you want to eat? I can order some delivery for us,” Wonpil says, turning around to face Dowoon while still sitting on the couch. He turns back forward when Dowoon starts hooking his laptop up to the tv.

“Uh, anything, really. I'm not that picky,” Dowoon says once he pulls up Netflix. He starts scrolling through his list to find something that seems interesting enough to entertain them for a couple of hours. 

“Then I’m getting pizza because it’s cheap and I'm broke,” Wonpil says, typing a number into his phone.

“Oh, I can help pay, too, Wonpil,” Dowoon says, just as he finds a decent show for them to watch. He checks to see if Wonpil is okay with it and he nods, continuing to order delivery on the phone. Dowoon waits until he’s off the phone to start up the show and joins Wonpil on the couch.

At first, they watch in utter silence, almost awkward silence, until Wonpil's head falls into his lap. He stares up at Dowoon, as a way to ask if this is okay, and Dowoon just smiles. They turn back to the tv, laughing and adding random input to things happening. 

Dowoon gets up once there's a knock on the door, assuming it’s their food. He grabs his money, insisting to Wonpil that he’ll pay for it. But once he opens the door, he finds Jae with Younghyun leaning on his shoulder for support. 

“Please, take him. I can't deal with him anymore,” Jae says and he sounds exhausted. Dowoon completely understands how he feels after all the times he’s had to deal with drunk Younghyun. It’s a challenge that shouldn't be taken lightly. 

Dowoon takes Younghyun from Jae and thanks him for bringing him back. 

“Dowoon, what's taking so long? Do you not have enough money?” Wonpil says as he approaches, pulling his wallet out. He looks up and sees Jae instead of the delivery guy. “Oh. Hi, Jae.”   
“Hi, Wonpil. I was just dropping of Brian,” Jae says, pointing to the drunk, sleeping Younghyun leaning against Dowoon for support. Wonpil tilts his head.

“Brian? I thought his name was Younghyun,” Wonpil says. 

“Brian is his English name. He never uses it anymore,” Dowoon says, starting to walk off with Younghyun to bring him to his room.    
“I'm heading back to the room, Wonpillie. Come back, or not. I’ll leave the door unlocked,” Jae says, walking off toward the elevator. Wonpil starts to shut the door, but right as he’s about to, there’s another knock.   
“Pizza?” Dowoon mutters, mostly to himself, as he comes back from putting Younghyun to rest in his room. Wonpil opens the door again and  _ finally  _ their pizza delivery is here. Dowoon hands over the money and they take the pizza back to the couch.

“Finally, I'm starving!” Wonpil exclaims. Dowoon grabs them plates and takes a slice of pizza for himself. They start watching the show again, but instead of laying on Dowoon’s lap now, Wonpil throws his legs over his lap instead. 

Even with the air conditioner blasting, he feels really warm. Extremely warm. Far too warm, even though it’s not a bad warm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS SO SHORT IM SORRY IM STRUGGLING I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER!!!
> 
> I love writing this so so so much but I literally never feel motivated because im in one of my depressives states again. well, if it means anything, my birthday was yesterday but because we're quarantined nothing feels different. Im supposed to hang out with my older brothers soon though so im really excited for that I miss them a lot I haven't been together with all of them in a WHILE. before quarantine I think...


	4. and it's fine if we're only pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lunch date (spoiler, it's not a date) and water park trip!

Wonpil stares down at his phone, a text from Sungjin staring back at him. He shifts in his spot on the couch. He opened the message without thinking so there’s no going back now that Sungjin knows that he has seen it. He stares, one minute, two minutes, three minutes. Sungjin know’s he’s seen it. He should respond, give a lame excuse that he and Jae are busy, but he doesn't. He just stares. 

_ Let’s get lunch today! _

__ He’s here to get over him, but it’s not just gonna go away. He can’t expect feelings to go away overnight just because he wants them to. Wonpil thinks it’s lame. He knows it’s lame. Jae peeks over his shoulder for a moment, but understands his dilemma and walks away. At least Jae is supportive. Always has been.

_ Sure, can I bring Jae and Dowoon?  _ He can’t be alone with Sungjin right now. He’s worried about falling for him all over again. He doesn't want to do that and ruin what he’s making with Dowoon. He loves what they have right now and he can’t let his lingering feelings for Sungjin get in his way.

_ Of course! Did Jae and his date hit it off? They can come too!  _ Wonpil lets out a sigh of relief. He wouldn't know what to do if Sungjin just wanted to see him alone. All the feelings he’d been working to suppress would come flooding back. Why does falling in love have to hurt so badly?

_ Sure, meet you at noon?  _ Wonpil throws his phone off to the side. He doesn't want to think about this right now. It's 10am right now, so he doesn't have to worry for a while, but it’s still stuck in his mind. He knows it’s not going to leave. Wonpil texts Dowoon and shouts out to Jae about lunch. Jae says he’ll text Younghyun about it and walks off into his room.

Wonpil decides to take a quick shower, hoping it’ll take his mind off of it, even if only for a couple minutes. Wonpil can't tell if he regrets it or not. He wants to see Sungjin but of course he does. He’s still in love with him. On the other hand, he wonders if seeing him will make his love grow stronger. Or maybe, spending time with him will weaken his love because he knows he can't be with Sungjin.

Wonpil bangs his head against the wall of the shower. He groans, turning around to lean his back against the wall. He slides down until he reaches the floor, curling in on himself. He’s strong. He can get through this. He can do this for himself. He’s going to be the strong person he’s always strived to be. This is his chance to show himself that he’s not just his feelings for Sungjin. He’s Kim Wonpil. 

He’s not going to be hopelessly in love with Sungjin anymore.

-

Wonpil spoke too soon. Soyoung. Why is she so pretty? Wonpil doesn't get how someone can look that stunning in  _ sweatpants _ . Who even wears sweatpants in the summer? Soyoung apparently. Sungjin looks stunning too. He always does. Wonpil decides to stop looking and instead focuses on waiting for Dowoon and Younghyun to get here. Jae’s not in sight anymore so he’s just alone with Sungjin and Soyoung. 

He absolutely hates it.

“We haven't had the chance to properly catch up. How are things?” Sungjin asks. Wonpil doesn't really have the right words for him now. He doesn't know how things are. He doesn't understand how he’s feeling now. 

“Great, actually,” Wonpil says, nodding his head for no other reason than to convince himself that it’s true. It is true. He’s doing his best to have everything be normal again. 

Sungjin and Soyoung. It sounds too perfect. Wonpil still doesn't like it. He wants to, but he can't help that stupid jealousy. What’s he even jealous of? Her relationship with Sungjin or just how perfect she is? Both, maybe.

Soyoung joins the conversation now, talking about their trip to the waterpark the other day and how Wonpil just  _ has  _ to go. They have the cutest couple rides there. Not like he has anyone to do those with. Well.

“Hey, guys!” Younghyun’s voice is loud, and he can barely hear Dowoon telling him to quiet down. He looks away from Soyoung now to stare at Younghyun and Dowoon. Maybe he can just try and forget that they’re here. He can focus on Dowoon and Younghyun instead.

Wonpil feels stupid for even thinking that he can ignore Sungjin when he’s right in front of him. Once he hears Sungjin speaking again, he has to look away from Younghyun and Dowoon. “Hey, Younghyun, Dowoon. Have a seat!”

Wonpil sips his water. He waits for Dowoon to sit next to him, and thank god Dowoon does sit down next to him or else he’s sure he would die from how lovingly Sungjin is staring at Soyoung. He hates it. But he has to stop hating it if he wants to get over him. 

Wonpil wants to bang his head against something, but he can't look too stupid in front of Sungjin. He looks away from Sungjin again and looks at Dowoon.

“I missed you,” Dowoon says, taking the glass of water that Wonpil ordered for him. Wonpil’s body is frozen. He wants to say the same. It’s true. He was missing Dowoon too. How does he even get those words to come out of his mouth though. He starts to say something, maybe he was going to say “I missed you too”, he's not sure, but he never gets to finish anyway. 

“Hey, why don't we all just go to the water park together? I would  _ love  _ to go again and I’m sure Sungjin wouldn't mind!” Soyoung exclaims. Younghyun and Dowoon are all over that suggestion, and Jae suddenly reappears just so he can agree. Wonpil literally can't do anything  _ but  _ agree. Going to the water park with everyone sounds like a lot of fun, but he doesn’t want to be around Sungjin. Well, he does, because Sungjin is one of his best friends, but he doesn't want to be around him right  _ now _ . It still sounds bad.

Either way, he’s too in love with Sungjin to have rational thoughts around him.

A waiter comes and takes their orders now that the entire group is there and they fall back into conversation about the water park trip.

“It shouldn't be too busy, say, Tuesday? We won't have to wait in lines or anything!” Soyoung says, and she just seems too excited for this trip, more so than anyone else is. They agree on a time and a meeting place and such, but Wonpil isn't listening too much. He’s staring at Dowoon instead. Dowoon isn't listening either, staring back with the same intensity.

“I missed you too.”

-

Tuesday doesn't come fast enough for Dowoon. He just wants to see Wonpil more than anything. It probably takes as long as it does because he just keeps thinking about it, staring at the clock like that's going to make it come faster. Spoiler, it does the complete opposite. 

Younghyun’s impatiently waiting by the door while Dowoon scours the room for his phone. He can’t remember where he last left it. He isn't even in his swimsuit yet. The nerves are kicking in now that it's almost time for him to see Wonpil today. It hasn't even been that long since he last saw him, three days ago to be exact, but he’s still  _ excited _ . He’s pushed back into reality when he hears Younghyun yelling for him to hurry up, for at least the tenth time in the last five minutes.

Dowoon eventually finds his phone and puts on a swimsuit. He heads to the door, only to find that Younghyun’s gone. He sighs and leaves the room, heading downstairs, hoping that Jae and Wonpil are here already and that’s why Younghyun’s gone. Luckily, the car is parked in front of the building and Dowoon slides into the backseat with Wonpil.

“Finally, Dowoon. You’re so slow.” Younghyun rolls his eyes.

“You’re just impatient,” Dowoon says, relaxing in his seat. It won't be a long car ride. Only about ten to fifteen minutes depending on traffic, but he’s prepared for one of the longest rides of his life. He can't wait to go down the tallest water slides with Wonpil. It’s a date he never knew he needed in his life.

Younghyun starts playing More & More on the radio and the car is filled with their singing powering over the song itself. Dowoon finds the chaos peaceful somehow. He has a feeling this won't be the same energy they have at the waterpark.

Dowoon uses this time to think more about the situation. They’re going to spend time with Sungjin and Soyoung. Does Wonpil really want to do that? Will it even help him get over Sungjin? He hopes so. Wonpil seems like he really wants to leave that love in the past and move on with his life. Maybe Dowoon can be in this life. God, he sure hopes so.

The songs pass on and so does the scenery out the window. Soon, the waterpark is in view. Younghyun presses his face up against the glass like a child. It sure is a beautiful waterpark from what Dowoon can see. The slides don't look dated or old, in fact, they look the opposite. It looks completely brand new. And the best part is the only people at the front gate are Soyoung and Sungjin. No one else is in sight.

“Younghyun, wait up!” Jae shouts, running after Younghyun after he takes off. Dowoon is left standing next to Wonpil, with Sungjin and Soyoung approaching them. 

“We’ll meet up with those two later! We already got you guys passes,” Sungjin says, holding out two tickets for the both of them. They walk up to the gate and hand the lady their tickets. She lets them through and they’re faced with a massive fountain with a glass dolphin in the middle. Dowoon admires it, then looks left and right. 

“Let’s do the lazy river!” Soyoung says, not giving anyone a chance to protest before she takes off to the entrance of the river. Dowoon can’t complain. He doesn't mind a nice relaxing ride to start off their trip.

“I haven't done one of these since I was a kid,” Wonpil says, grabbing one of the tubes for both himself and Dowoon. Dowoon accepts it and dives into the water. The current starts to pull them both along. Sungjin and Soyoung are a bit farther ahead, sitting in their tubes and letting the current pull them along.

Dowoon is too busy watching them in the distance to notice that Wonpil appeared up behind him to start splashing him. Dowoon turns around and splashes him back. Laughing, they both let the current pull them onto the left path, instead of the right path that Sungjin and Soyoung took.

“Are you okay?” Dowoon asks. 

“Why wouldn't I be?” Wonpil says with a shrug, moving into the tube so he can rest on it in the same way Sungjin and Soyoung were. Dowoon stays so his feet are still touching the floor of the river. “Yes, I’m fine. Thank you for worrying though. I think it’s good for me to face my feelings like this.”   
“Okay, if you feel uncomfortable though, just tell me,” Dowoon says. Wonpil smiles at him. Then, he splashes him again. It was bigger than the smaller splashes before, so much so that Dowoon’s tube is pushed over and back onto solid ground. He reaches over and pulls it back into the river.

Dowoon pushes Wonpil’s tube over. 

-

They reach the end of the lazy river where Soyoung and Sungjin are waiting. Dowoon stares at the way they’re holding hands and looking at each other so lovingly. Wonpil seems to notice too. Dowoon decides to take the chance and grabs Wonpil’s hand in his own. He looks over to make sure Wonpil’s okay with it, and he actually smiles a little bit. 

“Did you guys want to go down some of the slides? There’s this really nice group one we can go on!” Soyoung says, pointing at a staircase leading up to an entrance to the slide. Rafts are going up through a conveyor belt to reach the top so the next group can go down the slide.

“That looks fun,” Dowoon whispers, eyes following the group on a raft that’s just started going down the slide. It almost looks like the raft will tip over the edge of the wall of the slide, but it doesn’t. The slide continues to go down the slide until it reaches the pool at the bottom. Sungjin and Soyoung start their way up the stairs and Wonpil starts to drag Dowoon with him. Dowoon is hit back into reality when his legs start moving to catch up with him. 

Once at the top of the slide, the group waits in the short line there is until it’s their turn to go down. Wonpil is next to both Dowoon and Sungjin, but Dowoon notices that the spot Wonpil is sitting in is closer to Sungjin than it is closer to Dowoon. It leaves Dowoon closest to Soyoung, who he doesn't know much about. 

The worker reads them some basic rules and then they’re ready to go down the slide. Wonpil and Sungjin immediately start screaming at the top of their lungs. The entire way down the slide. Soyoung laughs at them both. Dowoon smiles to himself at how cute it is. They’re not even going down that fast. It’s actually one of the tamer rides at the waterpark.

Once they reach the bottom, the raft settles into the pool and floats towards the steps. 

“We’re gonna go hang out in the wave pool. Do you guys want to come or did you wanna meet up later?” Sungjin says, pointing in the direction of the wave pool. Dowoon’s about to respond when his stomach starts rumbling. He smiles sheepishly. 

“We’re gonna grab something to eat first,” Wonpil says, grabbing onto Dowoon’s hand and leading them away from Soyoung and Sungjin. They go to the nearest food stand they can find and start scanning the menu.

“Thanks,” Dowoon says. Wonpil laughs.

“No, no, no. Thank  _ you _ , Dowoon. Being around those two for so long is so sickeningly sweet. It physically hurts me. They’re cute, but god, they have never heard of personal space,” Wonpil says, continuing to laugh, which causes Dowoon to start laughing too. It’s true. He never sees those two separate from each other. It doesn't bother him at all. He just hopes it doesn't affect Wonpil too much.

“What are you getting?” Wonpil asks, grabbing his wallet from his (waterproof) bag. “I'll pay for you.”   
“It’s fine. I can pay for myself-”   
“I'll pay,” Wonpil insists, but Dowoon never answers so Wonpil just orders for him. They move over to an empty table and sit down right next to each other. They enjoy their food in silence. 

Then, Dowoon hears yelling in the near distance as he gets up to throw out his trash. He turns to look to his right, and sees Younghyun running towards him, waving his arms like a maniac, with Jae running after him, shouting something at him. “Dowoonie! You gotta help me!”   
Dowoon sighs.

“What did you do this time?” Dowoon asks, glancing back at Wonpil to see if he’s looking in on the interaction. He’s still finishing off his food and probably overlooking the yelling as some kids. Well.

“Look, I was trying to climb up one of the slides and security caught me, many, many times and they’re trying to kick me out,” Younghyun yells, crouching down to hide behind Dowoon and the trash bin. Jae runs up to them next and also crouches down. Dowoon sighs again and watches as security walks by them, oblivious to the two hiding behind him. They pass by and Younghyun and Jae pop back up from behind him.

Dowoon turns to face them both now. “Why were you trying to climb up the slides in the first place?”    
“I don't know. It sounded fun.” Younghyun shrugs, and leans over to look behind Dowoon. “SHIT!”

Dowoon assumes security spotted them when Younghyun starts running again, Jae following closely behind him again. Wonpil finally turns around after being oblivious to the ordeal before. He tilts his head as he watches Younghyun and Jae being chased down by the security guards. 

“Let’s go down some more slides. There's a two person ride that I saw back near the entrance that looked fun,” Wonpil says, trying his best to ignore Younghyun’s yelling. Dowoon nods and grabs Wonpil’s hand to lead them to the slide Wonpil mentioned. He hopes Younghyun and Jae find their way out of that mess, but he has more important things to do than dig them out of that hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its the last day of June but happy pride month anyway! I really wish I could've gone to pride this year but theres always next year I guess.


	5. fuck around, feel my heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continued water park trip + wonpil's hotel room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been even longer this time, i think. im still struggling, but i had a sudden burst of inspiration for two reasons. I was talking with my friend about writing last night which was super fun and motivated me to write this, and ive been catching up with a manga i read in middle school. Its kinda problematic at the beginning but its gotten so much better. i wouldnt recommend this manga to anyone tho. Its still problematic, but i just feel nostalgic about times when i felt better about myself when i read it.

Dowoon and Wonpil go down slide after slide. It’s a never ending cycle. At one point, they go down the same slide six times in a row because Wonpil is obsessed with using his new waterproof camera to take the _perfect_ picture of them going down the slide together. Dowoon doesn't complain, of course. The more time he gets to spend with Wonpil the better. The more time he gets to stare at his contagious smile, the bigger Dowoon’s own smile grows.   
It doesn't matter that Dowoon has been bored of going down the same slide. He was bored by the third time they were going down, but just seeing the frustration on Wonpil’s face as he tries his best to find the perfect angle with his camera brings Dowoon to a sudden burst of laughter. Wonpil smiles brighter at the camera, while Dowoon laughs his ass off. He has to steady himself so he doesn't tip over when they reach the bottom.

They both splash into the water at the same time, mouths filling up with the water that flies up because of their open mouths. Dowoon can't stop laughing, even with a mouth full of pool water. Wonpil rises to the surface, as he was pushed underneath the second he hit the water. 

“One more time?” Wonpil says, pulling Dowoon by the hand and up the steps of the pool, so they can avoid being splashed by the next couple to come down.

“Isn't this picture good enough?” Dowoon says, leaning over Wonpil’s shoulder to stare at the screen. “I think you look cute.”  
Wonpil elbows Dowoon in the stomach. “I look so stupid in this picture! You’re the one that looks cute. I caught you mid laugh!” Wonpil cheers, pointing to the way Dowoon’s eyes are screwed shut with his mouth open. Dowoon can literally hear the picture in his head. His own laughter, the sound of the rushing water, and Wonpil’s frustrated shouts. It was far too cute. 

“Are you gonna get these printed?” Dowoon asks, face softening as he watches Wonpil scroll through all the other pictures that he has taken. There are some that Dowoon didn't even know about. There are some from the day they met, some from the time they went for drinks and went swimming fully clothed, and even from the time Wonpil came to his hotel room. 

“Yeah, I wanna make a mini scrapbook of ou- my time spent here,” Wonpil says, turning around so that Dowoon can't look at the pictures any longer. “You want me to print you any?”  
“Yes, that would be nice,” Dowoon says. “The one you just took, if you could.”  
Wonpil nods, and drags Dowoon back to the steps of the slide, just so they can go back down the same slide for the… tenth time? Maybe the eleventh, but Dowoon has lost track.

-

Dowoon attempts to call Younghyun, but he doesn't pick up. Wonpil tries to call Jae as well, but is sent straight to voicemail. They’re a bit stranded, no way to get home. Dowoon is cold now, the air starting to cool down with it becoming later in the evening. Wonpil sighs.

“Sorry, Jaehyung has the keys… I could call Sungjin.” Dowoon shrugs, leaving the option up to Wonpil. He knows Wonpil doesn't really want to see Sungjin right now, since this trip was for him to move on with life, but it does seem like the only option right now. Neither of them knows where Jaehyung and Younghyun have run off to and, honestly, Dowoon doesn't even want to know anyway. 

“Hey, Sungjinnie,” Wonpil mumbles into his phone. Dowoon stares at his sparkling eyes and red face, his heart pounding. He wishes that was for him, but he has to brush off that little pang of jealousy. He’s always known of Wonpil’s love for Sungjin. He can’t even be upset about it. He got himself into this.

Wonpil is just using him to get over Sungjin anyway. Dowoon can't complain about that when he knew that coming into this.

He shakes his head. It’s no use worrying over something so trivial. He can just hope that Wonpil will actually fall for him in the end.

“Thank you so much, Sungjin. Thank you, seriously. See you in five.” Wonpil hangs up with a sigh of relief, stuffing his phone in his bag. “He said they were about to leave anyway and can drop us off back at the hotel.”  
Dowoon nods, sitting down on a bench by the exit they had just come out of. He watches as the people start to trickle out of the park, soaking wet and laughing with friends and family. It’s a calming sight that fills him with joy. Seeing the amusement on everyone's faces and the couples with love in their eyes walking by does something to his heart. Good things of course.

Wonpil sits down next to him and throws an arm around Dowoon. He isn’t expecting it so Dowoon jumps, but then relaxes into his hold, leaning his head on Wonpil’s shoulder. He’s too comfortable to worry about the glances they recieve. 

They stay like that until Sungjin and Soyoung show up, Soyoung chasing Sungjin out of the exit, yelling something about stealing her popcorn. Sungjin holds the popcorn tight to his chest, laughing loudly. He does his best to prevent the bucket of popcorn from spilling, but he fails as a handful falls out. Soyoung pouts, snatching the bucket back. She mumbles something about him owing her popcorn now.

“Ready to head out, love birds?” Sungjin says with a laugh, slapping Wonpil on the shoulder. Wonpil’s face turns red as his arm retracts from Dowoon’s shoulders. Dowoon would never admit out loud that he misses the warmth around him. They don't talk on the way to the car. Soyoung is the only one to speak, talking about one of the slides that she adores and made Sungjin go down at least ten times with her, even though he hated it.

They pile into the car, the silence being drowned out with the booming of the radio, some popular pop song blaring. Dowoon doesn't know it, but Wonpil and Sungjin know every word apparently. They belt out the words in sync. They sound lovely together and it makes Dowoon smile uncontrollably. Why do they sound so perfect together? It’s like they’re meant for each other, but they’re not. Even Dowoon feels for them.

In another timeline he thinks they would’ve been together. 

-

“You want to come to my room?” Wonpil says, pointing to the elevator they’re both heading towards. Sungjin and Soyoung are staying in a different building so they just dropped the two of them off in front of their hotel. Dowoon feels conflicted, because of course he does, but he didn't want to sound too forward. He’s being invited, though, so at the same time wouldn't it be rude to decline? (Not that he wants to).

After overthinking everything, he nods and they head into the elevator together. Dowoon is filling to the brim with anxieties. What will they do once they get to Wonpil’s room? Dowoon doesn't know how he’s supposed to act. It’s been a while since he’s been to the room of someone he likes. Not that it’s  _ actually  _ Wonpil’s room, but it is the room he is living in for the time being.

He follows Wonpil into room 749, staring at an almost identical main room to his and Younghyun’s. The only real difference is that Wonpil and Jae’s room is a lot cleaner than his and Younghuyn’s. Dowoon reminds himself that he should clean up their hotel room at some point. He’s been so focused on winning over Wonpil that he hasn't been picking up after himself. 

It’s been far too long since Dowoon has felt so strongly for someone (especially someone he hasn't known for very long). 

“Thanks for coming over. I didn't really want to be alone today,” Wonpil says, turning around to stare Dowoon in the eyes. Wonpil’s eyes stare into his soul. At least it feels like they are. His heart is beating out of his chest the more Wonpil stares at him. Dowoon can't look away. Not that he would, but he can't even if he tried.

“Of course. I love spending time with you,” Dowoon says, barely able to process his own words. They come out too quiet for his liking, but Wonpil seems to hear him fine. Wonpil smiles at him.

“Me too,” he says back, just as softly as Dowoon had spoken. He feels like it may have been a slight bit too forward, but he doesn't worry about that. He can be forward when it comes to Wonpil. Actually, he should be more forward when it comes to his feelings. He likes him a lot, and he understands and accepts Wonpil’s feelings for Sungjin, but he can't help but feel that Wonpil may like him too. 

“Let’s watch a movie,” Wonpil says, grabbing a bag of microwavable popcorn and popping it in the microwave. Dowoon moves to the couch and grabs the remote sitting on the coffee table. He flicks through the channels, waiting for Wonpil to approve of something. Wonpil just frowns at all the options. It’s all reruns of movies they’ve both seen far too many times for their likings.  
“We have netflix. You can just put that on,” Wonpil says with a sigh, taking the bag of popcorn out and pouring it into a large bowl. He plops down on the couch next to Dowoon, setting the bowl on the coffee table.

Dowoon finds a movie they both approve of and puts it on.   
He’s being generous saying that they pay attention for five minutes. 

He feels a tap on his shoulder, and when he turns to ask Wonpil what’s wrong, he feels a pair of soft lips crash into his. Dowoon has to process what’s happening for only a second until he kisses back with the same amount of intensity. It’s not long before Dowoon turns his whole body towards Wonpil and pushes his back down into the couch. Wonpil laughs and pulls Dowoon down with him, their lips never leaving the others for even a second.

Dowoon opens his mouth and Wonpil follows his lead, but falls into a laugh. They have to part for a moment so Wonpil can stop giggling, but watching Wonpil laugh causes Dowoon to start laughing as well. He’s not sure what Wonpil is laughing about, but it doesn't matter. 

Dowoon connects their lips again for an open mouth kiss. Their tongues meet. Dowoon can't really remember their first kiss. He just remembers the hazy feeling of soft lips on his. It’s so blurry now, despite it being not too long ago.   
Not that that matters either.

Dowoon just relaxes into Wonpil’s warmth. He loves the feeling of Wonpil pressed against him. He makes sure to remember every part of Wonpil’s body as he moves his finger along his skin, cold from the blaring air conditioner. He traces his fingers along his cheek, collar bones, shoulders, waist, every part of his body he can touch. Wonpil encourages him with a soft chuckle. His skin is so soft and smooth. Dowoon can't stop pressing his fingers along his skin as their kiss continues to deepen. 

The movie playing is long forgotten and Dowoon isn't sure how long they’ve been lying here together, enjoying the presence of each other. He doesn't want to stop, however. He would stay here forever with Wonpil if he could. He wishes he could feel Wonpil’s body against his every day, all day long. He has to make this time last for a long as he can-

“WOAH!” a shout from the doorway echoes through the room. Dowoon finds himself toppling over and onto the floor. He hits his head on the way down. Wonpil shoots up from his lying position, hair an unruly mess of knots.  
Younghyun comes tumbling into the room, eyes sparkling with excitement when he sees the tv playing. “You guys are watching my favorite movie without?”  
“I can assure you that they weren't watching it,” Jae says, following Younghyun over to the couch where he had just interrupted them. Dowoon stands from the floor, picking up the remote to the tv from where he had left it on the coffee table.

“You can start it from the beginning,” Dowoon mumbles, slightly annoyed that Younghyun hadn't even acknowledged the fact that him and Wonpil were a bit busy before they had arrived.

Wonpil nudges him, still sitting on the couch. He seems to be trying to catch his breath.

“Let’s go to my room,” Wonpil says, smiling up at Dowoon. He stands, taking Dowoon’s hand as he heads off to one of the bedrooms. Dowoon has no complaints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think the part about sungjin and wonpil got unnecessarily sad. sorry i was listening to sad music while i wrote this chapter so i was in a mood. sorry it was short but shorter chapters are easier for me to write. i wish i was able to write more but i need to come up with some more ideas first. and i dont feel comfortable writing more than them kissing or anything im too rusty with ~sexy~ scenes to actually write a decent one. this is the best i can do for now.


	6. i don't wanna talk 'bout nobody else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after and drinking night (not really)

Dowoon wakes up in a bed that isn't his own, covered by a cool blanket. He can hear the air conditioner blaring in the room, keeping the blankets cold and comfortable. Dowoon hides himself deeper in the sheets. The light from the window is hurting his eyes. He’s too tired and doesn't want to get up. He knows they went to bed late. They did a lot of talking and a  _ lot  _ of… not talking.

They probably only got a couple hours of sleep. Dowoon looks at the clock. It reads 9:45. It’s too early for him to be functioning properly. Dowoon pulls the blanket over his head and turns around to where Wonpil should be beside him. Except, he's not there.

He sits up, looking around the room for his shirt. He glances at a chair in the corner of the room, seeing a black shirt neatly folded on it. He forces himself out of bed and trudges over to grab the shirt, throwing it over his head. Luckily, Wonpil lent him some of his shorts so he didn't have to stay in a swimsuit the entire time. 

Dowoon leaves the room, finding Jae and Younghyun sitting at the counter. He glances around the rest of the large room.

“Where’s Wonpil?” he asks, grabbing both Jae and Younghyun’s attention. Younghyun starts dying of laughter.

“You look like a mess,” he says in between bursts of laughter. Dowoon hasn't had the chance to look at himself yet, but he presses his hands to his hair. He does his best to flatten it a bit and combs through it with his fingers. He can't look  _ that  _ bad.

Jae rolls his eyes. “He went to grab breakfast in the dining hall. Brian and I were about to play some games. You wanna join?” 

Dowoon’s eyes light up at the idea of playing some video games. He’s been too busy to sit down for very long to play anything. Younghyun is always dragging him places and when he isn't, Dowoon is spending time with Wonpil. He nods vigorously. 

They all move to the couch and Jae hooks up an old and run down gaming system into the tv. 

“Oh my god, are we playing mario kart?” Dowoon says. Dowoon isn't sure which version it is exactly, but it’s one of the first mario karts that came out. He knows he has played it before, but long ago. It brings him back to his childhood when he and his friends would hurry home to his house after school and play tournaments. Not to brag, but Dowoon would always win.

“It’s all I brought with me. Wonpil doesn't play a lot of games,” Jae says with a laugh as he plugs in the controllers for them. Dowoon is handed a purple controller that’s plugged into the third player slot.

“Wait, no, I want Peach and Daisy,” Younghyun says, turning to Jae. Jae sticks his tongue out at him as he selects the characters. Dowoon ignores their antics and goes straight for Bowser Jr. and Diddy. He hasn't played in so long, so he doesn't remember who he used to play when he was younger. 

Younghyun pouts and selects Yoshi and Birdo instead. Jae, as the first player, clicks the first cup that pops up, which happens to be the mushroom cup. 

Dowoon doesn't remember how to get the jumpstart at the beginning of the game, so he messes up pretty badly. It turns out okay though, because as they’re racing through the course, he manages to catch up with Jae. Younghyun complains that he’s doing poorly because he isn't who he usually picks, but he’s ignored as Jae yells about getting hit with a red shell. Dowoon snickers, passing Jae and crossing the finish line to complete the first lap. 

Dowoon stays in first for the entirety of the second lap, while Younghyun attempts to catch up, and Jae and the CPU fight over second place and third place.

“Oh shit, it’s a blue shell,” Jae says as the shell passes by. Dowoon curses, not able to remember the glitch to avoid the shell. He’s hit with the shell as a laughing Younghyun passes him, placing him as first for the first race. Dowoon huffs as he places third, the CPU passing him while he recovers from being hit. Jae finishes in fourth, shrugging, not sure whether to be upset or satisfied. 

They get through two more races when Wonpil gets back with two bags resting on his arms. He sets the bags on the counter and watches as they finish the last lap of the third race. Dowoon comes in first this time, with Jae in second. Younghyun, on the other hand, comes in last place due to being hit with three red shells one after the other, and then getting hit with a blue shell for the short time he was in first.

“You guys wanna take a break to eat?” Wonpil asks, pointing to the bags full of the free breakfast provided in the dining hall. Dowoon sets his controller down and heads to the counter, taking a spot beside Wonpil as he grabs one of the boxes in the bag. Jae and Younghyun sit in the other spots at the counter, grabbing their own boxes. They all dig in, talking about their experiences at the waterpark yesterday.

“Security caught us yesterday and I got thrown in waterpark jail,” Younghyun huffs.

“Yeah, and I had to bail you out. You’re so stupid sometimes, I swear,” Jae says, rolling his eyes. 

“You climbed up the slides with me, you know. You just didn't get caught,” Younghyun complains. Jae brushes it off, completely ignoring Younghyun.

“Sorry we didn't take you guys back. How’d you get back here anyway? Uber?” Jae says, taking a sip of his water bottle.

“Sungjin and Soyoung gave us a ride back,” Dowoon replies. Jae shifts uncomfortably at the name when he hears it, but he instantly goes back to sipping his water.

“Ah, I see… we should go out drinking tonight,” Jae supplies, trying to change the subject to something more lighthearted. Younghyun instantly agrees, mouth full of food while he cheers. Jae shoves his shoulder, a bit harder than he meant to, because Younghyun’s chair wobbles, almost sending Younghyun toppling over. Jae laughs at him as he almost chokes on his food.

“Yeah, I’m down. I could use a break from the sun,” Wonpil says, gulping down a bunch of water. Dowoon continues eating while he listens to Jae and Youngyun’s conversation, something about their antics at the waterpark yesterday. Most of his focus is on Wonpil’s hand on his thigh. He doesn't think Wonpil notices, or maybe he does and he’s doing this on purpose. Dowoon doesn't really care what the answer is. He really likes it and doesn't want to leave this place right now.

It’s so calming. Everything feels like it’s in place. Like this is how it was always supposed to be. And Dowoon is convinced that it is. Even if he knows this won't last, he can't help but dream that it will.

-

Later that night, Dowoon and Younghyun meet up with Jae and Wonpil at the bar. The bar lights are dim, upbeat music playing not too loudly in the background. People are talking, drinking, dancing, and having a good time. Dowoon can’t stop staring at how good Wonpil looks. Black skinny jeans and a white shirt, hair parted in the middle. He looks stunning and Dowoon can't keep his eyes off of him.

Wonpil laughs, catching his eyes staring him down. Dowoon can't even feel embarrassed. Wonpil obviously doesn't mind him staring, because he’s staring right back at him.

“You look great,” Dowoon says, in a deep, but soft, voice. Wonpil smiles at him.

“You look nice, too,” Wonpil says, resting his hand on his shoulder. Dowoon stares down at his hand, finally looking away. As much as he wants things to get hot and heavy with Wonpil, he also wants to just hold hands and do cheesy things people do on dates. He wants to walk along the beach and watch the waves crash. He wants to lie in the grass on a hill and watch the stars. He wants to go on late night drives with music blasting and go on spontaneous road trips. 

Dowoon has never felt like this before about anyone. His emotions feel like they’re overflowing within him and it’s terrifying. He didn't expect Wonpil to waltz into his life and slowly ruin him. He hates it but he loves it. 

“Shots! Shots! Shots!” Younghyun shouts from over at the bar. When had he walked away? Dowoon has been too busy admiring Wonpil to pay attention to his surroundings. Jae is downing shots at the bar with Younghyun cheering for him to down more. Younghyun has his own cup in his hand, drinking in between shouts. The bartender already looks done with him. 

Dowoon gives him ten minutes before he gets kicked out and that's him being generous.   
Dowoon and Wonpil walk over to the bar and order some drinks. Dowoon isn't feeling anything too strong right now, wanting to stay mostly sober so he can just admire Wonpil for the whole night. Wonpil does the opposite, having Younghyun order him some of whatever he is drinking. Dowoon watches as Wonpil stares intently at Jae and Younghyun, comparing how many shots they’ve each had. Dowoon doesn’t pay attention to their childish antics. One of them will be passed out on the floor in thirty minutes. He would bet money on it. 

Dowoon is halfway done with his drink when Wonpil tugs on his sleeve. Dowoon looks up, having been lost in thought, seeing Wonpil staring over at him with glossy eyes. He doesn't stop staring right into his eyes. His dark eyes are enticing. And, god, they’re just so pretty.

“Let’s get out of here before we get kicked out for being with them,” Wonpil whispers in his ear, leaning over so his lips are right against Dowoon’s ear. Dowoon sucks in a deep breath, and lets it out once Wonpil leans back in his stool. “You okay with that?”  
Dowoon nods, throwing some money on the table for both of their drinks, and takes one last gulp of his drink. Wonpil grabs Dowoon’s hand, interlocking their fingers. Wonpil runs towards the doors with Dowoon lagging behind, making sure that Jae and Younghyun are too engaged in their drinking competition to notice their disappearance. 

Wonpil takes them away from the bar, every step taking them away from the bar and hotel and closer to the ocean. The waves are loudly crashing against the sand. The ocean is a deep, dark blue and the sand is glowing under the moonlight. Dowoon thinks the beach looks prettier at night, barren and silent. Everyone is out in the bars and partying in the hotels that the beach is completely empty. There are a couple people walking outside, but nobody's anywhere near the beach. They’re all out near the bars and stores.

Wonpil doesn't let go of Dowoon’s hand as they run towards the ocean shore. Dowoon is less entranced by the deep blue ocean and more so by Wonpil’s hand laced in his and Wonpil’s dark hair flowing with the cool breeze. Once they get close enough so that their shoes are barely out of reach of the waves, they stop running to catch their breath. 

“Why are we down here?” Dowoon asks, staring away from the water and back at Wonpil. The dim lighting from the moon illuminates Wonpil’s face, revealing his blinding smile. Dowoon reaches out to grab Wonpil’s face. His expression turns to surprise, and Dowoon feels a little dumb. Maybe randomly grabbing Wonpil’s face isn’t his best course of action, but he can’t help it. Wonpil looks too perfect and Dowoon can’t imagine wanting to be anywhere else. 

“Sorry, you had something on your face,” Dowoon says, rubbing Wonpil’s cheek with his finger to cover up the poorly thought out lie. Wonpil laughs and grabs Dowoon’s hand that's on his face, moving it down to their sides and interlocking their fingers again. 

“Thanks, Dowoon,” Wonpil says, still laughing a bit. They start walking along the edge of the shore, hands never once leaving the others. Dowoon feels relaxed under the starry lit sky, standing right up against Wonpil. Wonpil is a little tipsy, but Dowoon is completely sober and wide awake. He wants the night to last forever. He doesn't have to worry about a thing when he’s right next to Wonpil.

“We should go get some coffee,” Wonpil says, stopping right in his tracks. They’re stopped right in front of a huge rock that’s half in the water. Instead of walking around it, they both step up onto it, hands still locked. Dowoon is surprised that they both don't fall over. Once they’re both on top of the rock, Dowoon looks over at Wonpil.

“Right now? It’s pretty late and I don't think there are any cafe’s open,” Dowoon says, sitting down on a dry part of the rock. Wonpil sits down beside him.

“I don't mean now, dummy. I meant tomorrow morning. We should go get coffee together, like go on a date,” Wonpil says, turning his head towards Dowoon. His eyes are basically smiling back at him. Dowoon can feel the heat on his face. He didn't think Wonpil could get even more perfect and cute.

“Yeah, definitely,” Dowoon says, pushing his knees up against his chest and hiding his face in his knees. Dowoon can only hear Wonpil laughing along with the sounds of the waves crashing by their feet. It’s a moment he wants to last but one he needs to end so that he can share even more moments with Wonpil by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like this chapter. its chill. im actually really excited to write their coffee date in the next chapter... when should i have them like OFFICIALLY date because like, theyre going on dates but neither has asked the other out yet. we all know they want to. maybe ill add some of Wonpil's thoughts in the next chapter idk. please wait patiently for me! i'll try to update more. Youre either getting a chapter within the next week, or the next two months. no in between.


	7. know i said no love but i want to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dowoon's really bad at expressing his feelings, but he tries anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha this short and i think its been like 2 or 3 months idk im so bad with time. 2021 still sucks. im about to turn 17 but life still feels like it has stopped. btw, only like 1 or 2 more chapters are left in this fic. it was only supposed to be 3 chapters anyway sooooo yeah it depends on if i wanna write an epilogue or not

Dowoon wakes up from a great dream. He doesn't stop thinking about it as he rolls out of bed. He doesn't stop thinking about it when he grabs a change of clothes and heads for the shower. He doesn't stop thinking about it as he brushes his teeth and digs his wallet out of the pocket from last night's jeans discarded in the corner of the floor.

He can remember the feel of Wonpil’s lips on his, the touch of his skin, the weight of his body against his. Dowoon steps out onto the balcony to take a breath of much needed fresh air. He stops himself from checking his phone. Wonpil should be texting him soon about their coffee date, but Dowoon needs to calm his nerves. He’s been on multiple dates with Wonpil but he feels like somehow today will be different than any of their other dates. 

He breathes in the salty smell of the ocean, letting the atmosphere clear his mind and calm his nerves. He rests against the fencing and stares out at the sun barely peeking over the horizon. It’s far too early in the morning for Dowoon to be up, but he’s up and ready to prepare for the day ahead of him. Dowoon leaves the balcony and heads into the living space of their hotel room. Younghyun is asleep on the couch, feet up on the arm rest and one arm hanging over the side of the couch. 

Dowoon sneaks past him and over to the door. He finally checks his phone once he’s out the door and sees a message from Wonpil sent five minutes ago. He smiles at the simple text and responds with a quick, _be there soon_.

-

Dowoon doesn’t understand how Wonpil could easily wake up so early. He wants to spend time with Wonpil, which is the only reason he was able to get himself up this morning, but there’s no way that Wonpil does this every day.   
Somehow, Wonpil is smiling even this early in the morning, even after their late night.

“Dowoon! Good morning!” Wonpil says in excitement. There’s barely anyone outside this early. A couple people rolling suitcases behind them and some older people out on walks, but other than that, it’s empty.

“Good morning. Which cafe are we going to?” Dowoon says, looking over at the lines of shops near them. There are a couple cafes within the rows of shops, but Dowoon hasn't been to any of them besides the time when all of them went out together. Wonpil points to the closest one to them, an old looking wooden building that stands out among the modern structures all around them.

Wonpil takes Dowoon by the arm and brings him towards the cafe. Once the doors fly open, the aroma of coffee beans and cake invades his senses. He sighs a bit at the sweet sensation filling his nose. Wonpil takes them over to a table in the corner of the cafe. The booth is tucked away in the back of the cafe, a small, but elegant vase placed in the center and a small window casting some light from the sun at them. 

“We just go up to the counter when you want to order, but I figured we could look at the menus first,” Wonpil says, handing Dowoon a sheet of folded paper. Dowoon accepts the menu and unfolds it, finding types of coffee and espresso he has never heard of. Not that he’s some coffee expert, because he usually has Younghyun order him coffee whenever they go out, but he knows most of them. Though, he's not sure what they are exactly. He can only differentiate them by how they taste. He really doesn't know what the fundamental difference is between a latte and a macchiato, just that one's more bitter in his mind. 

“Jae and I came here once. Their americanos are really good,” Wonpil says, turning the menu over to look at the desserts. “I’ll probably just get an iced latte though.”  
“You can get caramel in a coffee? That sounds really good,” Dowoon mumbles, staring at the sweet options for coffee. Wonpil laughs.

“Have you never ordered coffee before?” Wonpil asks. Dowoon shrugs. Again, Younghyun usually orders his drinks. Most of the time he just ends up drinking a regular latte. He’s not even sure what it really is. Just that it’s milk with espresso in it. “Oh, Dowoon. You should try their caramel macchiato. I got it the first time I came here and it’s really good. It’s the perfect amount of sweet and bitter.”

“I'll just get that then. Should I get iced or hot?” Dowoon questions. Dowoon usually just drinks hot coffee, but he’s had iced coffee before. He never had an iced macchiato though.

“Hm, I tried it iced but it would be good either way. It’s a bit colder today, so I think getting it hot would be fine,” Wonpil says, even though he himself is getting an iced drink. 

“I’ll get it iced since that's what you said you tried.” Dowoon flips over to the other side of the menu. There are columns upon columns of desserts and treats. Dowoon looks for the cakes first, since that’s all he's been thinking about since arriving. The smell was, and still is, so overwhelming to his senses that he can't help that he’s been craving it since they entered. The variety of different flavors is absurd.

“Their red velvet cake is to die for. I'm one hundred percent getting that with white buttercream frosting. It’s so good. Though it does feel a little early to be having cake,” Wonpil says with a laugh. Dowoon looks up with full seriousness. 

“It is never too early to have cake, Wonpil,” Dowoon says, causing Wonpil to laugh again. “I think I’m just gonna get chocolate cake. What kind of frosting does that come with?”   
“You can get any kind that you want. Their buttercream is so good though,” Wonpil says, moving to stand up. Dowoon nods and follows him up to the counter. The cashier is wiping down a counter when they get to the front, immediately snapping out of whatever day dream she seemed to be in. She greets them with a polite customer service smile and a high pitched voice. Classic customer service style.

They order their drinks and cakes and wait for them at the pick up counter.

Dowoon has been staring at Wonpil’s hand for a good minute while waiting. It looks very soft. And, he doesn't mean to sound creepy, but Wonpil smells really good. He smells like a flowery lotion, so Dowoon can just tell his hand is probably soft and warm. 

Wonpil turns away from the counter, no longer watching the worker prepare their drinks. Dowoon does have to admit he finds it interesting to watch the process of their order, but he thinks Wonpil is more interesting. Wonpil follows Dowoon’s gaze to his own hand and smirks. He reaches out and intertwines their fingers.   
“You’re literally adorable, oh my god,” Wonpil says with a laugh. Dowoon feels his face heat up at the little compliment. Why did they have to meet under these circumstances? Why does this have to just feel like a summer fling that will be forgotten once they leave and go back to their normal lives? 

Dowoon doesn't want that. He doesn't want this to end here and if he doesn't want this to end, then he has to do something about it.

“Wonpil, I, um. I wanted to ask if you would, uh-”  
“Wonpil?” a voice echoes from the entrance of the cafe. Dowoon’s words fade as their heads turn to the door, finding Soyoung and Sungjin standing there. Their hands locked together and Soyoung’s head resting on his shoulder is something that Dowoon’s sure hurting Wonpil.

Ah, right. He had almost forgotten. Wonpil still likes Sungjin. How could he so easily ask Wonpil to be his when he would so clearly rather be someone else's?

Dowoon releases their hands. He can physically hear Wonpil’s surprised gasp from beside him. Dowoon does want to hold Wonpil’s hand, but he has a feeling Wonpil doesn't want to be open about their involvement in front of Sungjin. Of course, he’s sure Sungjin probably thinks they’re together in the first place. But, well, if it’s for Wonpil, he’d do just about anything.

“Sungjin? What are you guys doing here?” Wonpil asks, his smile turning brighter than ever. God, why wouldn't he look at Dowoon like that? He’d die for that smile. And Dowoon wasn't exaggerating.

“Soyoung and I came for the coffee. She loves it,” Sungjin says, his arm tightening around Soyoung’s waist. Her blinding smile shines and it’s too early in the morning for this. Wonpil isn't smiling at him anymore and it’s just plain painful.

“Their cappuccinos are to die for. They’re so foamy and sweet. Literally addicting,” Soyoung says with a light laugh. Sungjin looks at her like she holds the entire universe in her eyes. To him, he probably does. 

To Dowoon, Wonpil holds every little piece of their miniscule universe in his smile alone. It’s nothing compared to him.

When did he become a huge sap? Dowoon just feels gross now. He just feels like one big hopeless loser in love.

“We’ll leave you two alone! Enjoy your date!” Soyoung says, throwing them a quick wink before dragging Sungjin off to the counter to order. Dowoon feels a bit more at ease knowing the Soyoung and Sungjin understand their relationship to some extent (even if Dowoon himself doesn't completely understand it). 

“Anyway, what were you about to say?” Wonpil says, eyes locking back into his. Dowoon feels the crippling bite of anxiety hit him. He was so determined mere minutes ago but it suddenly all collapsed at the sight of Wonpil’s longing face when he saw Sungjin. 

“It’s not a big deal, honestly,” Dowoon says, noticing that the worker had finished preparing their cake and drinks and was walking towards the pick up counter. Dowoon picks up his cake and coffee, Wonpil following suit as they make their way back to their table.

“It seems like it is a big deal,” Wonpil says, settling down in his seat, taking a sip of his coffee with a small hum. He stopped to stare Dowoon dead in the eyes. “Dowoon, I know we met because of my feelings for Sungjin, and it’s going to take a long time for me to fully get over him, but I really like you. A lot.”  
Dowoon feels a small sigh of relief leave his lips. He can't stop the little smile tugging at his lips, so he just lets it show. Wonpil smiles back at him, reaching a hand over the table to grab Dowoon’s hands. Dowoon lets him, letting himself revel in the sappy moment they’re having. 

“I really like you, Wonpil. A lot.” Wonpil’s laugh rings through his ears. it’s pleasant. This whole moment is something that Dowoon wants to revel in for an eternity. 

“I like you too, Dowoon. A lot,” Wonpil replies, and it’s a nice thing to hear, but somehow, Dowoon still doesn't feel as if he has gotten his whole point across.

“I like you a lot, and I really want to go out with you. Like for real. Officially. Like dating. Relationship, you know?” Dowoon says, fumbling over his words, unsure of how to get his full point across in the best way possible. 

“So, you… want me to be your boyfriend?” Wonpil asks, leaning closer, eyes boring into Dowoon’s own eyes.

“Uh, yeah. I do, a lot.” Dowoon curses his terrible way with words, but Wonpil doesn't seem to mind it that much. He’s still smiling, even if Dowoon is awful with words and has trouble expressing his feelings.

“I would love to be your boyfriend. A lot,” Wonpil says, and Dowoon knows the mocking is lighthearted. It actually just makes him smile, plus the twinkle in Wonpil’s eyes definitely helps his smile widen.

“I would like that. A lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally suck at keeping up with kpop groups but i can somehow watch quackity, george, and karl do three consecutive streams. ive literally started watching mc youtubers again i feel like im back in 2012. dream literally went live as i was typing this. im not even a dream stan i just like the manhunts theyre pretty chill. if anything im a skeppy and bad stan their friendship is goals.


End file.
